Who We Are
by flowerling18
Summary: When Yuki suddenly discovers that she can't turn into a wolf, she is faced with the gravity of her choices and questions who she's decided to become. Meanwhile, Souhei reunites with his family and comes to grips with his painful childhood. Will the two learn to love and trust each other enough to endure what lies before them? [COMPLETE] **bonus chapter coming soon!**
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yuki woke with a start. She leaned over to look at her alarm clock. 2:56 AM. Her sheets were themselves blanketed in moonlight pouring from the bedside window, and the steady hum of the electric fan filled the room. The air felt as though it wanted to smother her. It was one of the most humid summer nights of the year, but that wasn't the reason why she woke up. _You should really go back to sleep, Yuki, _she told herself. Yet even as she thought this, the dream began to unfold yet again in her mind, always playing more vividly than the last.

In her dream, Yuki was back home in the countryside where she grew up with her mother Hana and her brother Ame. She was dashing down a mountain in her wolf form, and she felt her limbs rejoice in the thrill of it. The land was sprawling with the greenest grasses and the most colorful blooms; everything seemed to sing with new life. With the wind whistling in her ears, fresh air in her lungs, and the sun's warmth bathing her back, Yuki felt like life couldn't possibly get any better than this. She started to laugh when all of a sudden, the color seemed to drain from all around her. Fear stopped her in her tracks as the gray crept in like a disease, quenching every sign of spring as it inched its way to her paws. Yuki looked up to scream for help, but she had somehow lost her voice, unable to utter a word. And instead of the mountains, the tall, grimy, forbidding buildings of Tokyo suddenly loomed before her, cornering her from all sides, pressing closer and closer as if they were about to crush her and then—she woke up.

It was the fourth straight night Yuki had this dream, and she thought it was absolutely ridiculous. She was a high school sophomore and had been living in Tokyo a while, and the hustle and bustle of the city were no longer foreign to her. In fact, she reveled in it. She loved how there was always so much to do and so many places to visit. She liked the challenge of having to juggle her school work, social life and a part-time job at a nearby recreational center. _This is the life I want for myself, _she thought. Or was it? Yuki shook her head, not wanting to follow that train of thought. At least not on the eve of her biggest algebra exam of the school year.

Yuki sighed as she looked at the full moon perched on the Tokyo skyline. She was hardly ever unsure of herself and what she wanted, and the doubts that the dream inspired made her feel anxious. The sharp longing that sprouted in her chest made it even worse. _It's got to be the full moon behind these dreams._ She was always more in touch with her wolf side when the full moon was out. It often felt like it was calling to her, making her feel a physical need to draw out her claws and howl a wolf song into the night. That would've been ill advised in her crowded boarding house, and not to mention counterproductive. Yuki had worked so hard to suppress her inner wolf and fit in with everybody else, it just made no sense to heed those needs. She had chosen her path, just as Ame chose his.

The call of the moon had never been this strong before, however. She knew this time was different.

After tossing and turning in bed for a good half hour, Yuki got up to splash some water on her face in the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She studied her little nose, her brown eyes, her choppy bangs. She was starting to grow a more womanly figure, but was still slender, like her mom. She looked every inch a normal human girl, and she liked that. And yet…

Yuki made a decision then._ Just this time._ She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. She reached into that part of herself that allowed her to be a wolf, the same place between heart and soul that she used to be so in touch with. She remembered when this came as naturally to her as breathing did. That was a long time ago, yet when she opened her eyes, she had no doubt that something was terribly wrong.

Yuki couldn't turn into a wolf.

—

Souhei got up before the sun that morning and headed straight for the school gymnasium. He was one of the few sophomores who were good enough to get into the basketball varsity team, and it was a position he didn't take lightly. Souhei always felt a pressure to prove that he deserved to be on the team, and therefore tried to work twice as hard as everyone else did. He also thought he owed it to himself to be really good at something, and also to Yuki, who suggested he try out for the team in the first place.

"What you need, mister, is an outlet," Yuki had said. He knew things were about to get to serious when she called him 'mister.' "Since your boxing career doesn't look like it's gonna pan out—oh, come on, have you seen how skinny you are?—you should give the basketball team a shot."

"I see what you did there," he replied. She giggled, as endearing and adorable as ever.

"I'm not kidding, though! You played quite a bit in grade school and middle school, right? You've always been talented in it. It'll be a productive way for you to let off some steam. Plus, it might even help you land a college scholarship."

Souhei shrugged, trying to conceal a smile. He knew then that he had to try out, if not for himself then for Yuki. She was always looking out for him and was always there when he needed someone to talk to. They were great friends, but beyond that, they had a special bond that owed its beginnings to that fateful day when the typhoon stranded them at the grade school. Souhei couldn't forget a single detail about that moment even if he tried: the howling of the wind through the window, the shifting of her silhouette behind the curtains, the tears that rolled down her cheeks and the smile she beamed at him when he told her she was safe. He knew that he was going to be her protector, her confidante, and her best friend from that day forward.

And perhaps, he could be something more. Souhei shook his head as the thought crept into his mind, not for the first time. He had always been somewhat enchanted by her; after all, could a beautiful girl who was both wolf and human be anything if not magical? Not to his surprise, he later found that the magic only started there. He grew to admire everything about her, from her fierce love for her mother to her fiery determination to succeed in all she did. It was only Yuki who could quicken his pulse with her smile, or turn his day around with just a few words of encouragement. Yuki truly was, in every sense of the word and in the best way possible, special.

But as a young man who had been forced to grow up faster than others his age, Souhei was reluctant to entertain his feelings for Yuki. He knew he didn't live in a fairytale. Life could be cruel, always eager to scar him with lessons no one else could better teach him. Having not really known his father and being emotionally neglected by his mother, Souhei learned very early on what it was like to be unloved. He clearly remembered being brought along to many of his mother's social activities, and how she would coldly wave him away when he pulled on her dress and pled quietly to be brought home. When she did kiss his cheek or stroke his hair, he always felt like she only did it because someone was watching. He watched her move from one marriage to the next, and he grew to see love mainly as a fragile pretense through the lens of his mother's failed relationships. Many would've been quick to feel sorry for him, but Souhei wanted nothing to do with anyone's pity. He taught himself not to care, to be unaffected by his mother's callousness. Souhei was proud of his strength and independence as a child; he refused to crumble beneath the weight of feeling so alone.

Yet the weight of everything he'd been through marked Souhei nonetheless. He became wary of his own heart and felt he couldn't even begin to understand all that he felt for Yuki. He wasn't going to tell or promise her anything he didn't intend to keep. What did he know about a man's love for a woman anyway? The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. _No, never. I would never do that to Yuki._

The sharp echoes of basketballs dribbling on the court snapped Souhei's mind back to the present. He couldn't count how many mornings began and evenings ended with thoughts of Yuki. As he fell into the rhythm of his daily basketball drills, he couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the irony of it all. _I see how it is, Yuki. You knew all along you were gonna mess with my feelings like this huh? Thanks for the outlet, I guess._

—

Yuki walked out of her algebra final a jumbled mess of nerves and jitters. Since she couldn't really get any more sleep the previous night, she turned to the next best thing: coffee, and lots of it. Her new predicament couldn't have come at a worse time.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Shino said, a worried look on her face. "You don't typically get this nervous over an exam. Is anything wrong? Oh, don't tell me! You didn't skip that last question like most of us, did you?"

"No, thankfully I might've gotten that one right. I'm just tired, Shino, and I… I've got a lot more on my mind that math right now."

"Oh, I completely understand! We still have that chemistry final. UGH, I detest chemistry! Remember that time when—"

As much as Yuki loved Shino, she couldn't be more grateful when her phone rang just as she switched it off of silent mode. _Souhei, _the screen read. Yuki felt relieved.

"Hey, Shino, I have to take this. I'll see you tomorrow, k? Call me if you have chemistry questions!" she said hurriedly as they parted ways. The only good thing about exam days was that students were always sent home early. _Finally, Souhei. _"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey princess," he teased. "Sorry for missing your calls this morning, I was busy owning the court. What's up?"

Yuki rolled her eyes, and yet inevitably she found herself smiling. "I just got out of my algebra final. I drank so much coffee my head's practically swimming in it."

"Aww, rough night studying huh?"

"No, that's what I would've liked to happen, actually." By now, Yuki had reached the small playground tucked oddly in one of the quieter corners of the suburbs. She sat on one of the swings and sighed.

"What's going on?" Souhei asked immediately. She easily imagined the concerned look he must've had on his face.

"Meet me at the playground. I feel like I have to tell you this in person."

Souhei could not have taken any more than 15 minutes to get there. He was a little out of breath, a little disheveled, but still very good looking. For the nth time, Yuki wondered why he didn't have a girlfriend yet. He was so charming and funny, any girl at school would've been stupid to say turn him down. Of course, Yuki liked to think she might've had something to do with it, but that really wasn't what occupied her thoughts at the moment. Nothing seemed more important than the shocking reality that try as she might, she was utterly unable to turn into a wolf.

"Yuki! What the heck was that about?" Souhei complained. He plopped into the swing next to her, fanning the collar of his shirt as he caught his breath. "I thought you might've hurt yourself—or worse, you forgot today was your algebra final and went in there totally unprepared."

"The day I flunk an exam is the day you become a J-pop superstar," Yuki joked. They laughed for a little bit, talked about how quickly the school year had flown by and how hot that summer was going to be, when finally it was time for her to tell him what had happened. "Souhei, I can't turn into a wolf anymore."

He blinked a few times, as if she had spoken to him in a foreign language. "What do you mean you can't turn into a wolf?"

"I mean that last night, I woke up because of those dreams of me as a wolf in the countryside, and I got up and wanted to turn into a wolf and I couldn't do it." Yuki winced at the anxiety she heard flooding her own voice. _Why does this bother me as much as it does? I mean, in a way… isn't this what I wanted?_

Souhei furrowed his eyebrows and replied, "Is this the first time this happened?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you turned into a wolf?" he asked.

Yuki remembered it as clearly as if it had just happened yesterday. She was on her way home with Souhei that lazy Sunday afternoon when she heard a woman crying out frantically a few blocks away from them.

"Tatahiro!" she cried. "Baby, where are you? Tatahiro!" Yuki and Souhei looked at each other. They knew immediately this woman was missing her child.

"Excuse me, you two!" the woman called out. "Have you seen a little boy wearing a—a blue shirt and khaki shorts? He's about this tall. He—he was just with me a few minutes ago, and then we were at the intersection and the next thing I knew he was gone." She was sobbing freely now, clutching her son's little jacket as if her life depended on it.

"No, ma'am, unfortunately we—" Souhei began, but was cut off by Yuki suddenly stepping forward and leaning over the jacket. The woman was rather taken aback, Yuki knew, but she didn't really care. A small voice in her head was screaming, fighting the impulse to help this woman even as she inhaled the boy's scent lingering on the jacket. Even in her human body, Yuki possessed some of the faculties of her wolf form. "What are you—"

She didn't hear another word from the woman. She ran off, pulling on her hoodie over her head and willing her wolf ears and nose to come out and track down this lost boy. It took her a split second to make the decision, even though, in hindsight, it was completely illogical. They could've called 110 and asked for help from the police, or they could've walked about themselves while calling out for Tatahiro. But Yuki simply couldn't have lived with herself knowing that there was more she could do for the woman and her child.

Yuki eventually found the boy crying under the shade of someone's cherry blossom tree, calling desperately for his mama. There were two women attempting to soothe him, and it took all of Yuki's persuasive powers to convince them that she was there to bring Tatahiro back to his mother. When she was able to track the mother and Souhei in turn, she was greeted by a look of fear and wonder in the mother's eyes. Of course, she was grateful, but Yuki could only imagine how odd the woman must've thought she was, how bizarre it must've been to her that this stranger was able to find her child almost as if by magic.

Yuki shivered at the mere thought of that woman's gaze. _She must've thought I was some freak, _Yuki thought bitterly. "That was at least six months ago, and I haven't turned since." She fought every urge to cry, overwhelmed by the tangle of emotions that flooded her chest. "I mean, this can't be right, can it? I know I've been fighting that side of me all these years, but it's not like I wanted it to be gone completely. I mean, I don't think I did… I just… I don't know." At that moment, it was impossible to wrap her mind around what was going on. Yuki knew that by all intents and purposes, this should've been something for her to celebrate. This would have simplified everything for Yuki; at long last, she no longer had to struggle to be more human than wolf, because human was all she _could_ be. But instead, she felt like something had broken inside of her, something that suddenly mattered more than everything she thought she cared about.

They had been quiet for a while when Souhei finally decided to break the silence. "Well then, it's clear what we need to do," he said quietly as he stood up.

"What is that?" Yuki was so caught up in thinking about what this could mean for her that for an instant she forgot Souhei was there at all. When she looked up at him, there was a bittersweet smile on his lips and a soft look in his eyes.

"Let's go turn you into a wolf."

* * *

I'm so excited to be writing again! I seriously haven't written anything in FOREVER, but I've been so smitten with Wolf Children recently and knew the only way to I can cope with the feels is to write a fanfic. Hope y'all liked this first chapter! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Leave your bike right here," Souhei instructed. They followed almost the whole length of the deserted bike trail just for this: a hill peak that was easily the best part of the trail. The gentle slope stretched for about a third of a mile, and both bikers and runners alike enjoyed the mild thrill of descending the landscape. Yuki wasn't sure at all what Souhei might've been planning, but now she thought she understood. Running was without a doubt her favorite thing to do as a wolf. It used to lend her a joy she felt deep in her bones, a happiness that was incomparable to anything she had ever known as a human. If she tried to relive that experience from her dream, maybe, just maybe, she can tap into her inner wolf again.

As they readied themselves for the way down, she caught Souhei giving her a distant look. She knew he was trying his best to hide how uncertain and worried he was about her, about this. Souhei had always been a man of action; he hated sitting idly by when there was something he could do to help her. She smiled back at him, wanting to reassure him even as her heart raced in her chest. _If this doesn't work…_

"Think you can beat me to the bottom?" he said softly.

Yuki went into position, just as she had a hundred times when she ran track. "Maybe."

And with that, they were off. Souhei sped on with his bike, Yuki trailing behind him. She ran as hard as she could, willing every fiber of her being to give way to the transformation she now ached for. She ran on and on, even past the end of the hill, past Souhei. She ignored the cramping of her legs and the struggle of her lungs, all to no avail. Nothing was happening. Though she fought and pled and reasoned with her mind, it simply refused to let her change.

Utterly out of breath, Yuki slowed to a halt, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't fight them any longer as the full weight of her sadness came crashing down, her grief so immense she almost felt like she lost a loved one. _So this is what it's like to feel truly helpless, _she thought. This relentless, piercing pain was completely new to her; it was like nothing she had ever felt before, and the fact that she hardly understood anything that was going on made things even worse.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Souhei whispered as he embraced her. She didn't even notice when he took her in his arms. She shook her head, hoping to convey that he needn't apologize for anything. She'd lost the wolf Yuki; that much was clear. But why she did and why it grieved her so were a mystery she couldn't begin to comprehend.

—

Almost as soon as they descended the hill, Souhei was struck with a strong feeling it wasn't going to work. Guilt wracked his heart as he realized exactly what he had done. It was stupid to even bring Yuki here, to pretend that he really thought this could help her. He could only blame himself when she sank to the ground shaking and sobbing, more distraught than he could ever recall seeing her. Without thinking, Souhei knelt and took her in his arms; the girl he knew to be so strong, fearless and independent suddenly seemed so little. He didn't expect to see this type of reaction from Yuki, but what else could he have expected? He realized that regardless of her struggle to fight it, being a wolf was still a big part of who Yuki was. _It must be horrifying to suddenly find you've lost such a significant part of yourself._

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he murmured. In response, Yuki only shook her head and buried her face in his chest. Distantly, he thought of the times he'd imagined what it would be like to hold her like this; it seemed like a cruel joke that it would actually happen when everything was all wrong.

They sat there in each other's arms until the worst of her sadness seemed to have passed. Then, without warning, Yuki punched him square in the shoulder, catching him completely off guard. She always had uncanny strength for her size. "You idiot!" she said, still sniffling. "Now we have to walk all the way back up this hill to get my bike. What a disaster!" She chuckled at Souhei's mortified expression. "I'm just kidding. Mister, I know you. Please don't beat yourself up about this. You only tried to help, and really, it was a good plan."

"I'm sorry I had to put you through this," he replied seriously.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, ok? It was worth a shot. I guess I just… I just need some time to make sense of all this," she said, standing up and dusting the dirt off of her uniform. "Goodness, I think I might've cried an ocean's worth of tears just now. Um, sorry I got your shirt all wet." She blushed a little, and Souhei tried to ignore the flutter in his chest.

"Nah, it's alright. We'll be soaked in this heat soon enough anyway," he found himself mumbling. _Change topics, quick. _"You know, if I were a wolf, I'd probably be a superhero or something. I'd be hunting down criminals and saving people left and right. I'd be pretty epic."

"I seriously doubt it," Yuki sighed. "Everyone would be terrified of you. You'd end up a science experiment in a lab somewhere."

"You're probably right," he conceded. "People can be cruel. We're capable of doing really terrible things, especially in the face of something we don't understand."

"But people can be kind too. They can come to accept, even love the most bewildering things in this world." She paused to look at him then, her eyes warm and thoughtful. "It's amazing what a person's love can do."

"That's not really the issue though, is it?"

Souhei suddenly found himself faced with a decision. He hated bringing up the past, but he also understood that there were times when a person must confront it, especially when it's most difficult to do. Warily, he began, "Yuki… I know this doesn't make for great conversation, but… Are you still bothered by what happened years ago, when I followed you out in our school's backyard? You know, when we were in 4th grade?"

Yuki's gaze softened even further, and for a moment Souhei feared she was going to start crying again. Since she confessed that she was a wolf, the two had grown capable of being completely vulnerable with each other. They both counted it a privilege to have someone they could trust without reserve, but even Souhei knew there were limits not to be crossed. He wasn't sure if he did just that.

Slowly, silently, Yuki closed the distance between them and held up her hand. Souhei froze when she brushed the backs of her fingers on his scarred ear, her touch light as a feather, yet electrifying.

"I would be lying if I said it didn't."

Heart pounding in his ears, Souhei dared to hold her hand. _It's crazy how awkward I am considering we were _just _hugging each other, _he thought forlornly. "We all have some sort of baggage we carry from the past," he said, impressed at how steady his voice sounded despite his nervousness. _This is about her, not you. _"What matters is that we don't let the past define who we are and the choices we make. The strongest people are forged in fire. I'm sure the same goes for wolf girls, too."

Yuki withdrew her hand and cradled it in her chest. She still looked so sad. _What could she be thinking? _"I guess so," she mumbled.

"Oh, I _know_ so, princess," Souhei replied, smiling. "You are you, Yuki, and what you are is special. Never forget that."

—

"Hold on. What time is it?!" Souhei gasped suddenly.

"Hmm? It's quarter to two. Wait, isn't _your _algebra final at 2?!" Yuki just remembered herself.

"No way! Coach will KILL me if I miss it. He pled with Maeda-sensei to give me a special exam too," he replied with a shiver. "If I don't make it back alive, promise me you'll cry for me," he added with all the flair of a soap opera actor. Yuki couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, quit it. Just go, mister. Make sure you ace it!"

"I'll try. I'll text you later!"

And with that, Souhei sped back down the hill. The trail wound back on itself past the hill, and it was the fastest way for him to get back to school. As Yuki reached the top to retrieve her bike, she willed her heart to calm down, both from physical exertion and the chaos of her emotions. Souhei's words rang in her mind, the weight of their meaning impossible to ignore. It was true that the fact that she wounded him badly that day still haunted her. Cornered and frightened, she had lost all self-control in that moment and the wolf, always fierce and protective, struck to her defense. It all happened in a blur, and when the realization of what she had done fully sunk in, Yuki felt like she could never learn forgive herself.

It was then that she resolved she should and would only be human. When she was a little girl, she liked being human because, well, her Mama was human. She liked going to school and having friends, even though she didn't know how to be a normal girl at first. She loved the company of other people, and she soon felt she could truly belong in that world. But after what happened with Souhei, being human was no longer something merely to be enjoyed. It became imperative, a duty rather than a privilege, a debt she felt she owed to Souhei. It became the _right _choice, or rather, the only choice.

Yet if it all sounded so logical, why did Souhei's words press so deeply against her heart? "You are you, and what you are is special," he said. If it came from anyone else, Yuki might've dismissed it as an empty compliment. But she knew that he didn't throw words around lightly, only saying things he meant to say. She felt that his words meant more, that they held a message hidden between the lines. She looked at her hand, feeling her fingers tingle at the memory of his skin. Suddenly, a warm sensation budded in her chest, unanticipated yet comforting, something akin to a mother's touch yet also different altogether.

A smile curled on her lips in spite of herself. How wonderful it was that even in difficult times, she can still find something to be grateful for. How many times had it been now that that something had been Souhei? She would be brave. She would face this head on, confront every question, every doubt that will arise about who she's chosen to be. Souhei would surely expect her to do no less, and so she would.

_There would be time for that later, _she thought as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail. Sunshine hammered on the pavement, and the air began to shimmer from the heat. Summer had truly arrived. _Other responsibilities have to come first._

Yuki biked back to the boarding house and buckled up for an afternoon of studying. She never struggled much in chemistry, but she brushed up on kinetics and thermodynamics nonetheless. When her phone rang in the middle of her review, she knew immediately it was going to be Shino. "Hello?" Yuki answered.

"YUKI. Chemistry is killing meeee," Shino complained. "There's no way I can stuff all this information in my brain by tomorrow morning!"

"That's because you've put off studying until today," Yuki sighed.

"I know. Procrastination will be the death of me! Hey, your shift doesn't start til 5:30 right? Mind if I come over so you can teach me a few things?"

"By 'few things,' you really mean the whole class, right?"

"Oh my, I've been found out. How EVER did you know?" Shino laughed. She was quite a bit more relaxed about her studies than Yuki was. Yuki was grateful that her best friend kept her from working herself to the ground on more than one occasion. But really, Shino needed to put in more effort if she wanted higher marks as much as she claimed she did.

"Alright, you can come over. Kasumi might pop in for a little bit too." Yuki and Shino met Kasumi their freshman year. She was a little more reserved than the two, but she was a sweet girl, and they all got along very well.

The girls arrived shortly after, and Yuki set to work immediately. She took out a few of the study guide questions and started solving them, explaining concepts as she went. She was just about to move on to the kinetic particle theory when she noticed the way the girls were looking at her. With their brows furrowed and chins resting between their fingers, Shino and Kasumi might very well have been studying a strange piece of artwork in a museum. They probably hadn't heard a word she said the last five minutes!

"Oi, why are you guys looking at me like that?" Yuki said warily.

Kasumi spoke first. "Ah, I'm sorry, Yuki!" she said in her quiet voice. "I just couldn't help but admire how focused you are. You make we want to _like _chemistry."

Nodding eagerly, Shino chirped, "I agree with Kasumi. You remind me of… ah, you remind me of a wolf hunting for prey!"

Yuki froze. She thought her heart just skipped a beat. _Of all the analogies… _"R-really! Of all things, I remind you of a wolf? And have you even been paying attention all this time?!"

"Yes, you do! My uncle was watching a documentary the other day. These lone wolves have to hunt all by themselves, which is hard to do, so they get really into it. I can't really explain it, but it's pretty intense. You're like a wolf about to shred these chemistry problem into pieces, Yuki!"

"You're like that with pretty much everything though," Kasumi thought out loud. "I don't know how you do it, but it's like you get into this intense state of concentration that allows you to do everything really well."

"Sensei! Will you please teach us your ways?" Shino said, her head bowed and hands clasped in front of her.

"S-seriously. That's so weird. And besides, that's what I've been trying to do this whole time! Are we gonna study this or what?!" Yuki exclaimed, and the two just laughed. They knew exactly what buttons to push to bring out her spunky side.

As they continued to labor through the chemistry work sheet, Yuki tried not to get distracted, having felt a spark ignite inside of her. Something teased at the fringes of her consciousness, as if a memory was fighting to be remembered, or a realization struggling to take shape. Whatever it was, it seemed like something really important. Shino and Kasumi always expressed how much they looked up to her; they were just really nice to her like that. But this time, their words seemed to carry a different weight to them.

It would be up to Yuki to figure out just what that was.

—

It was the last straw.

Souhei tried to put up with them, he really did. He was being diligent, combing through his chemistry notes and ensuring not one equation was left unexamined. _That _was what this afternoon was supposed to be for. But his friends Ren, Takeru and Hiroto had a different idea.

"Oi, Souhei, get your butt over here!" Ren called out, waving the PlayStation controller in the air. "These guys are embarrassing at Tekken. I need a new challenger! Hey, why are you looking at me like that? W-wait, what are you—"

_THWACK! _Souhei achieved book spine-to-face contact, just as he wanted. No less than impeccable aim from the basketball player, of course. "What do you think you're doing, you goofballs?!" Souhei shouted. "We have a _chemistry final _tomorrow. If I don't get a passing grade at the very least, Coach is gonna kick me out of the team. Don't you know what's at stake here?"

Takeru and Hiroto stifled a chuckle when Ren winced as he touched his nose. "You almost broke my nose! The entirety of my love life could've been destroyed just now! Don't you know what's at stake _here_?!" Ren said, pointing at his swollen nose.

"Oi, what love life?" Takeru chided, and Hiroto burst out laughing.

"You kinda deserved it, Ren," Hiroto said. "Sorry, Souhei, we got a little carried away. Truth is, I finished reviewing for chemistry a few days ago. We'll keep it down for you." Hiroto was definitely the most mature of the three, and Souhei appreciated how he could keep the boys in line. Well, he didn't always manage, but then again Ren and Takeru were a real handful.

Ren looked hurt. Pouting, he said, "Oh, so you're taking _his _side now. Traitor."

As the guys' little scuffle continued on, Souhei sighed, massaging his temples. _I should've just stayed home, _he thought. He went back to the dorm to get his books after the algebra final, which went better than he anticipated. But he wasn't in the clear just yet. Chemistry just happened to be his weakest subject, so he had to review the material multiple times if he wanted to really drill it all in his head.

His phone played a short tune then, alerting him to a message he just received. It was from Yuki. "How's studying for chem going?" the text read. He was just about to send a reply when he received another message… from his mother.

Souhei stared at the screen for a few seconds. What could she possibly want from him? It was the middle of July, and she only ever texted at the beginning of each month to ask if he had received his allowance. She never did fail to provide for him, and Souhei acknowledged that to be the one thing she did well as a mother. He knew he should be grateful. After all, he didn't have to work a part-time job, and he stayed at a good dorm, all thanks to his mom and step dad. They owned a few small pharmacies in the province and in the city, and Souhei, ever the skeptic, wanted to believe that might've been the reason they managed to stay together. Having to divide up the business would be incredibly messy if they divorced.

_How sad is it that I still resent her? _he thought. Souhei wanted to be happy for his mother. He knew that she doted on her newest husband and her child, Sora, and that they were convinced she was perfect. It was as if she'd been rehearsing the part of loving wife and mother all her life. Perhaps it was all a façade. But then again, maybe it wasn't. Regardless of the truth, Souhei knew the mature thing to do was to move on. He was becoming his own person now, independent of his mom in many ways. It made no sense to dwell on the past when he could focus on the present.

"When are you coming home for the summer? It's Sora's birthday in 2 weeks," the message read. The bitterness and jealousy Souhei fought so hard to quell suddenly surged in his heart. She didn't even ask how he was doing and cut straight to the chase. Why did she even want him there? The last time Souhei checked, he wasn't a part of their perfect little family, and his stepbrother was practically a stranger to him. Still, he found himself replying that he'd be back before then, and that he looked forward to seeing them. _I'm so pathetic. _

"Souhei, that doesn't look like studying," Takeru teased, interrupting his thoughts. When did they manage to creep up so close to him? "Let me guess. That's Yuki, isn't it?"

"Yuuuuki-chaaaan," they chorused like little school boys.

"Mind your own business, alright?" Souhei spat back, a bit more harshly than he intended. He then started gathering his things and muttered, "I'm going home."

Hiroto reached out for Souhei's shoulder, no doubt detecting the change in his mood. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Souhei nodded and replied, "Yeah. I'm sorry, I'm just… I just need to study. I'll catch you guys later." And with that, he stomped off out into the merciless Tokyo heat. He raised a hand to his face, squinting. It would be a miserably hot bike ride home. He welcomed it, though; it gave him something to complain about besides how irrational he was being.

Surprisingly, Souhei managed to be rather productive that afternoon, finally able to do all of his studying in the quiet of his dorm room. He planned to have dinner with Yuki that evening, and at least for the day, he was able to escape from his own mind. Since he didn't have anything else to do before Yuki got off of work, he decided to come there early and see her in action with the kids.

Yuki worked at the Saito Family Recreational Center, just a few blocks away from her boarding house. Souhei remembered how thrilled she was when she came to tell him that she'd landed a position there as a mentor of sorts for the grade-schoolers in the evenings. They mostly played sports and games, though sometimes they pursued more creative endeavors like drawing and writing, Yuki said. Souhei liked watching her work because she often had all kinds of silly antics up her sleeve; she definitely kept the kids on their toes and made sure they always had a lot of fun.

When Souhei arrived at the gymnasium, Yuki had already revealed the activity for the evening: dodge ball. She waved at him as he sat on the bleachers, picking a spot a good distance from what would soon be a formidable battlefield. A dodge ball battlefield, that is.

"Alright, everybody, gather round," Yuki said. She pointed at the tall box filled with red balls next to her. "Because the boys are keen to avenge themselves, we are playing dodge ball again tonight!" The kids cheered, dividing up into a girls' and a boys' team. When the girls finished lining up by her side, Yuki leaned over to them and whispered loud enough for the boys to hear, "I'm still betting on you!" The boys groaned, the girls giggled, and Souhei couldn't help but smile along with them.

The children tried to stand still as Yuki reviewed the rules, emphasizing that "it's all about having fun! And oh, not getting hurt too badly!" She kept an eye on the dodge balls the whole time, but when she turned away to answer a question from one of the girls, a little troublemaker from the boys' team decided to seize the moment. The boy grabbed a ball, raised his chubby little arm, and hit Yuki right in the back of her head!

The kids gasped all around her. The impact couldn't have been strong at all, yet Yuki looked shocked as she fell on her knees and plopped on the ground face down. "Kya! Ms. Yuki!" a girl shrieked. Frightened yet determined, a few grade-schoolers stepped forward to check on Yuki. Souhei struggled to keep down a chuckle, not wanting to ruin the charade.

"Oi, Yuta, what the heck was that for!" the same girl said to the perpetrator. Yuta looked legitimately scared now; he had no idea what he had coming. Yuki was absolutely motionless when he approached her. But just as soon as he got close enough, she suddenly wrapped an arm around his legs, looked up, and shouted, "Boo!"

Yuta squealed, stumbling backwards and tripping over Yuki's arm. Before he could fall, Yuki jumped up and caught him in a big bear hug. "Gotcha! Hahaha!" Her laugh echoed around the court, but the kids kept quiet. "What's wrong? That was funny, wasn't it?"

Silently, the children retrieved the dodge balls, and as if right on cue, they all started pelting Yuki. "Geez, Ms. Yuki, you scared us!" they complained.

"Ow, ah, stop! Mercy!" Yuki cried, but she was laughing, and soon everybody was laughing. Then, from the corner of his eye, Souhei saw Mr. Mori climb up the bleachers to greet him.

"Souhei! Long time no see," Mr. Mori exclaimed. He was the manager of the center as well as one of Yuki's supervisors. Souhei met him when he taught basketball in place of a feverish, bed-ridden Yuki some time ago.

"Hello Mr. Mori," Souhei replied as he shook his hand. "It's definitely been a while."

"Yeah, I've been away for a few months going from conference to conference. It's good to be back home. Ah, what's going on here? Yuki's pranked the kids again, hasn't she?" Mori chuckled, clearly fond of Yuki. Then again, Souhei didn't know anyone who wasn't.

"Yeah, she's really popular with them," Souhei agreed.

"Ha! She's really something else. She's such a spontaneous young woman, always living in the moment. She seems quite different from other girls her age. I wonder where she gets that from," Mori replied. Yuki had recovered from the kids' dodge ball assault by now, and the game was about to begin in earnest.

Souhei smiled, his eyes never leaving Yuki. "I think I know."

_The question is, will Yuki ever know? And will she manage to get her back? _he thought. He felt like he could only wait, a bystander in the bleachers, as she discovered this for herself.

* * *

…And that concludes Chapter 2! I tried to pepper this chapter with lighthearted scenes here and there, since the overall tone of the story is rather introspective. I like spending time in characters' heads, hence all of the self-reflection that goes on. Also, I know it's not too heavy on romance right now, but I promise that will come later. I hope y'all have enjoyed reading so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yuki was enchanted. It was as if God himself had painted the splendid display of red and orange that draped the sky. She smiled to herself, thinking how even these Tokyo sunsets paled in comparison to those she witnessed in the province where she grew up. In just a few days, she was going to be back home, reunited with her mother Hana and the beautiful countryside. As she imagined lying on the porch of her home on a lazy summer's day, she thought she could almost smell the scent of grass in the air and hear the cicadas singing in the woods. She'd help her mom tend the fields like before, and she'd finally be able to learn just how she made yakitori taste so delicious. _Mama would surely be excited to see me too…_

She sighed, feeling anxiety bubble up in her stomach again. _If only there was an easy way to tell her the wolf is gone, _she thought. Yuki knew that her Mama understood why she chose the path that she did, and she'd always been incredibly supportive of her. But they also knew that losing the wolf completely wasn't part of the plan. A week had passed since Yuki tried to get it back, and every night the dream haunted her, a painful reminder of what she had lost.

_It's funny how you don't know how important something is until it's gone, _she reflected. She began to think that perhaps her wolf side was what made her so special in Souhei's eyes. It truly was a strange and remarkable thing for two creatures to share one body, for two hearts and minds to intertwine in one form. Yuki still found it a bizarre idea that this was actually something she ought to treasure. After years of considering it a burden, it seemed unreasonable to have such a sudden change of heart and begin embracing it.

Finally managing to peel her eyes away from the sunset, Yuki made her way down the bleachers of the gymnasium. It was time to lock up and head home. The evening had been a great success. She couldn't believe how well-behaved the kids were throughout their poetry writing activity. She was just about to collect her things from behind the front desk when a man walked into the lobby, looking somehow very familiar.

"Oh! Excuse me, sir, Mr. Takahashi?" Yuki called out.

The man considered her for a moment. "I'm sorry, miss, have we met before?"

"Oh, no, I don't think we have. But you're Ayaka's dad aren't you?" Yuki asked. Ayaka was one of the new mentors working at the recreational center. "She should be right out."

"You're right, I am," Mr. Takahashi replied, offering a hand shake. "But how did you know?"

"Hi Dad!" Ayaka greeted as she arrived. "I see that you've met Yuki. She's a fellow mentor here."

Now that they stood side by side, Yuki could see even more clearly just how similar father and daughter looked. Ayaka was the spitting image of her dad. "It's nice to meet you, sir," Yuki said as she bowed her head. "There's no mistaking that you're Ayaka's dad. You look so much alike!"

"Yeah, everybody says that," Ayaka said, nodding. "That's pretty much the only thing I got from him though. My brains and talents definitely come from Mom."

Mr. Takahashi must've noticed how shocked Yuki looked and immediately interjected, "Oi, where are your manners, Ayaka? Look, you'll give poor Yuki a heart attack. Tsk, tsk." He shook his head emphatically. "That's it, you're walking home today."

Ayaka chuckled and seized her dad's arm like a little girl. "You know I'm just kidding, Dad. By the way, did you stop by the grocery store like Mom asked?"

"Huh? Oh crap, I forgot!"

She sighed, looking deeply disappointed. "Tsk, tsk. See what I mean, Yuki? Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at school!"

"I hope to see again, Yuki," Mr. Takahashi added. "Oh, and if Ayaka gives anyone a hard time around here, just let me know. In the event that she does, I assure you she'll get a 40% cut in her allowance money."

As the two continued to bicker on their way out, Yuki couldn't help but smile. _It must be nice to have a dad. _She often wondered how different things might have been had her dad been around to see his children grow. There was no doubt that her mother was an amazing woman, having singlehandedly raised two wolf children as well as she did. Yuki loved her to the moon and back for that, but she still wished she could have known her father for herself. She had only half-formed memories of his face from when she was very little; besides that, she had…

"That's pretty much the only thing I got from him though," Ayaka had said. The words echoed in Yuki's mind, each time ringing more loudly than the last. Something stirred within her, kindling, like a signal flare setting a black sky alight. It pulsed, moved, urgent and demanding. It filled every space of her consciousness with an intensity that she welcomed. She honed in on the thought, would have grabbed it with both hands if she could.

And then, suddenly, there was clarity

Yuki felt goose bumps spread across her arms and tears well up in her eyes. It made sense now, as if the final puzzle piece had been put into place. The heartbreak that she felt when she realized the wolf was gone, she now knew, resulted from her loss of the one tangible thing she shared with her father. It was his legacy, the half of his soul that was passed on to her. It was a possession worth more than anything she could have ever earned. Ame must have known all this time. But Yuki failed to realize it, and now it was gone.

She shook her head, dispelling the grief that threatened to take over again. _No, _she told herself. _I won't give up. No way will I give up now._

Yuki slept fitfully that evening. She couldn't wait to tell Souhei about the plan she hatched in her mind as she tossed and turned through the night. She rose with the sun and got ready in record time, her mind buzzing with excitement. She was in a better mood than she had been in days; she felt like she was capable of anything.

She arrived at school just in time to catch Shino and Kasumi entering the gate, pleasantly surprised at their punctuality. "Good morning, Yuki!" Shino greeted.

"Good morning! Isn't it lovely out today?" Yuki responded with a big smile.

Shino and Kasumi looked at each other, and then back at Yuki. "Yuki, it's not even 8 o'clock and it's already 26 degrees (79 F)," Shino smirked. She pressed the back of her hand on Yuki's forehead. "Are you feeling ok?"

"O-of course I am!" Yuki retorted. "I'm just excited for summer vacation. Oh, and never underestimate the power of an epiphany."

Kasumi cocked her head and asked, "Is that a quote from somewhere?"

"Ah, never mind. So tell me what you two are gonna be doing this summer."

The girls happily obliged, eagerly sharing their summer plans as if they couldn't say them fast enough. Shino was going to do a lot of shopping with her aunt in Tokyo before she returned to the province. Kasumi, on the other hand, would be spending plenty of time near the ocean in Onjuku. Looking around, Yuki noted how everybody appeared doubly cheerful, no doubt because summer break waited right around the corner. The aftermath of finals week truly was a lovely thing to behold.

When they got to the second floor, Yuki gestured for the girls to go on to their classroom without her. "Be right back," she said, heading for Room 2-C, where Souhei was likely in some heated discussion about a video game with Ren and Takeru. When she poked her head in to look for him, though, Souhei was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, hey, Yuki!" Takeru said, waving across the room.

"Hey Takeru, hey Ren," she replied. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're alright. Finals week was tough though," Ren sighed.

"Yeah, we barely made it out alive," Takeru laughed. "No more cramming for me!"

Yuki chuckled, wondering how many times he must've said that in the past. "No kidding. Hey, have you seen Souhei anywhere?" she asked.

"He was here just a few minutes ago, but I don't know where he went," Ren said, shrugging.

"Oh, ok. Thanks anyway. See you later."

Yuki stepped out, certain that she'd run into him somewhere on the floor. She was just about to round the corner at the end of the hall when she heard a pair of voices talking in hushed tones by the staircase.

One of them was Souhei's, without a doubt. The other was… a girl's?

Without thinking, Yuki stepped closer, straining to hear their conversation. _What in the world are you doing, Yuki, eavesdropping like this, _she thought. _You shouldn't be here. _Slowly but surely, a feeling of panic welled up in Yuki's chest. It grew so strong she thought she could almost taste it. Her heart raced as she scrambled through her thoughts for an explanation. Why else would a boy and a girl be having a secret conversation like this? Why else except…

"I like you," the girl whispered, almost inaudibly. Yuki couldn't place who it was, but that was inconsequential. _Go. Go now, _a voice demanded in her mind. And yet she stayed there, rooted in that spot as the words hung in the air, their meaning only magnified by every silent moment that followed. She stared blankly ahead, heart beating so loudly it was a wonder they hadn't discovered her yet.

"Eri, I'm sorry," Souhei finally replied, after what felt like an eternity. "You're a great person, but I can't return your feelings the same way."

A sigh nearly escaped Yuki's lips. Relief washed over her, the sensation as overwhelming as the panic she felt just moments before.

"O-oh. I see," Eri murmured. Yuki didn't have to see her to know how crestfallen she was. "I-I understand. I wasn't really expecting anything anyway."

"We're still friends, right?" Souhei said. He was only being polite, yet it also seemed too much like putting salt on a wound.

"O-of course. Souhei… Can you at least answer one more question for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you like somebody else?"

Again, silence. Yuki felt like she had forgotten how to breathe.

When the answer came, Souhei's voice was nervous and uncertain. He hardly sounded like himself at all. "I-it's complicated. But I-I guess you can say I do," he stammered.

_Enough. _And then suddenly, Yuki found she could move her legs again. She walked away mechanically, her thoughts and emotions in a state of such disarray that it hurt to even try to think. Only one thought seemed to cut through the others, sharp and unforgiving.

_What have I done?_

—

"Do you like somebody else?"

In hindsight, the question was harmless enough on its own. Souhei should've seen it coming; he should've been ready to give an answer that didn't leave any loose ends untied. Yet when Eri asked it, he was completely taken aback. He felt like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing.

Or perhaps, he'd been caught idling when he should have been doing _something. _

Souhei managed to mumble some weak reply, and after they both swore that things between them wouldn't change, the two shuffled quietly, if not awkwardly, back to their classroom. He fell in a daze for the rest of that morning. Whenever people spoke to him, he seemed to understand only half of whath they said; whenever he tried to write down notes, they ended up a scribbly mess.

"Souhei?! Didn't you hear me?" Ren said as he waved a hand in front of Souhei's face. It must've been lunch time and he didn't even notice. "I just said that _Spain _sucks on FIFA. What do you have to say to that?" Ren challenged.

"I guess they do," Souhei replied monotonously.

"W-what! What have you done with the _real_ Souhei?!" Ren hissed back. "Seriously, you haven't been yourself all day. What's wrong with you, man?"

"I-it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to disentangle himself from the state of numbness he'd slipped in to the last few hours. Souhei realized that this was something he'd been avoiding for a while. The truth was that he had always liked Yuki. She was more precious to him than anyone he knew; sometimes he even dreamt of sharing a future with her. But it was one thing to think about love and another to acknowledge it before someone else.

_Before someone who likes me, no less,_ Souhei thought. Not only did he hurt a girl's feelings, but he was also now forced to confront his own. He had called it "love," too, even though there was no telling if that's truly what he felt. Emotions were always so tricky to deal with; they were nothing if not fleeting and unpredictable. Over the years, he'd grown distrustful of his own heart, refusing to act on its whims and priding himself on being a more sensible young man than most. _Come to think of it, I'm not even really that close to anybody except for Yuki._

He crossed his arms behind his head and looked out the window. He supposed that at the end of the day, he simply couldn't risk their friendship for the possibility that they could be happy as something more. It would just be a shot in the dark, and things would likely never be the same between them. He was only protecting what they had, wasn't he? Wasn't that the right thing to do?

"Let me guess," Hiroto said suddenly, interrupting Souhei's thoughts. Somehow, Hiroto had managed to drive Ren away, lending the two a few brief moments of peace and quiet. "This has something to do with Eri, right?"

Souhei couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How in the world—"

"Don't worry, no one else knows," Hiroto assured him. "She actually talked to me about it a few days ago, you know, asking me if it would be okay to confess to you."

"And you said yes?!"

"Sort of. I mean, I told her it was ultimately her choice, but I didn't discourage her or anything."

"And why on earth would you do that? You know that I—" Souhei caught himself midsentence, pursing his lips before he revealed anything more. Not that it mattered, though; Hiroto would've known despite his silence.

Nodding and lowering his voice, Hiroto replied, "She was determined to tell you anyway, whether or not I thought it was a good idea. She's a brave girl. I know quite a few people who can't even think about confessing their feelings, let alone actually doing it." At that, he shot Souhei a meaningful look.

"Well, _those _people probably have more to lay down the line, don't they?" Souhei said. He meant to sound assertive, but it came out sounding hesitant instead. He fidgeted in his seat, growing more uncomfortable by the second. Hiroto could have that effect when he wanted to.

"Maybe. All I'm saying is some risks are worth taking."

"It's up to me to say if it's worth it or not."

"Oh, absolutely. But I hope it's not too late when you decide that it is."

_Seriously. This guy's got an old soul, _Souhei thought. He opened his mouth, hoping to deliver some snarky comeback, but instead he ended up half-gaping for a good minute and looking quite ridiculous.

"Oi, don't try too hard," Hiroto chuckled. "Just think about what I said, man." And with that, he walked off, easing into another conversation with a few of their classmates about some anime series that just came out. Souhei shook his head as he forced himself to stand up and join them. The last thing he wanted was to do any more thinking than he needed to.

The day wore on as if by clockwork, and before he knew it, class was over for the day. Just two more days until the semester was over and he'd be on a bus back to the province to see his family. _That_ was another thing Souhei would prefer not to think about.

When the hallway had mostly cleared, Souhei left to see Yuki in her classroom. They had talked about taking the trip home together, and he wondered if she would let him buy her ticket after all. She always insisted on paying for herself whenever they did something together, much to his dismay. He saw her huddled in a corner with Kasumi and Shino, the trio oddly a bit quieter than usual.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" he greeted.

Yuki was facing his direction, and so she should've been the first to see him. But instead of responding, she averted her eyes and let a curtain of hair fall across her face. Kasumi and Shino didn't even look at him, even though they were clearly within earshot.

"Hey!" Souhei repeated. _That's weird, _he thought.

"O-oh! Hey, Souhei. What's up?" Shino finally replied as she turned.

"Not much. Mind if I commute home with you?" Souhei asked.

"Actually, um, we wanted to go to the, uh, mall for a little bit, to, um, do some window shopping. It's a girl thing you know?" Shino said, looking suspiciously nervous. The girls then gathered their things and walked right past him to leave. He might as well not have been there.

"See you later," Yuki said softly. Again, Souhei didn't get a chance to look at her face since they left so quickly. He just stood there, stunned for a few seconds by how coldly he was received by the girls. Something was definitely off. "Wait!" he called out, but they were already gone.

—

"That was bad, you guys. That was _really _bad," Shino said as she set down their food on the table. They ended up going to a fast food restaurant instead, but to Yuki, it didn't really matter. She just needed to be away from Souhei for now.

Kasumi nodded. "That would be _your _fault, Shino," she said calmly.

"H-huh? Why me?!" Shino whined.

"Because you made it look very obvious that something was wrong," Kasumi replied. "Oh well. Are you okay, Yuki?"

Yuki sighed, unsure about how to answer the question. "I guess I could be better. I don't know how to feel about the whole thing, you know? Besides, I wasn't even supposed to hear that conversation. What the heck was I doing, sneaking around like that?" She pushed her food away and buried her face in her hands. She still couldn't believe that she let her curiosity get the better of her; it only served her right to feel as confused, frustrated and guilty as she did.

"Let me ask you, Yuki. You _do _like Souhei, right?" Shino asked.

"Well, I—yes, I do. He's a great guy, and he's always been there for me," Yuki said, unable to curb the uncertainty in her voice.

"But I mean, do you _like like _him?"

_Of course I do. _The answer came immediately and forcefully, so much so that it felt like a brick to the head. Of course she liked him. It happened like the changing of the seasons, gradually yet inevitably; the same way people knew that summer comes after spring, Yuki knew she would one day fall for him. Nonetheless, she never truly expected anything of him, even though she liked to think they might end up together in the future. The thought gave her a sense of security, of coming home, almost. Somehow, it just felt _right. _But what she heard that day seemed to throw everything off kilter.

"It doesn't really matter whether I do or not," Yuki mumbled. "There's really no point to it if nothing's going to happen. I-I mean, it's not as if something _needs _to happen. I just… Ah, I don't know."

"I think I understand what's going on," Shino said as she munched on a French fry. "You're worried about two things, my dear: one, that Souhei is unsure about his feelings for you, which is indeed problematic; and two, that someone might beat you to the punch and start going out with him. Am I right or am I right?"

Kasumi crossed her arms and frowned. "You're making quite a few assumptions though, aren't you?" she said.

"Only _intelligent _assumptions, young Kasumi. I mean, there's no doubt that Souhei likes Yuki. A guy wouldn't be _that_ devoted to a girl unless he likes her. And there's no doubt that Yuki likes him too, because otherwise she wouldn't be fretting as much as she is now." Shino flicked her nose, obviously proud of her little speech.

Yuki stared at Shino. She felt like any fight she might've had left in her just crumbled, because after all, Shino had it all figured out. Yuki probably wouldn't go as far as to conclusively say Souhei felt the way she did; he certainly seemed to act like it, but he had yet to confess to her. She had to hear the words to believe it. But then again, did she really want that confession? Was she truly prepared for everything to change between them?

"Yuki, your phone is ringing," Kasumi suddenly pointed out. As expected, it was Souhei. He was probably bewildered by the way they dodged him at school. Yuki simply looked at the phone, and then decided to send it to voicemail.

"Anyway, what are you going to do, Yuki?" Shino said. "Are you going to tell Souhei that you overheard the whole thing?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I have a choice… I'm no good at making stuff up," Yuki replied. _There's no use lying about this. I need to be ready if he ever brings it up, _she thought. Of course, regardless of her resolve, simply moving on from the issue would be no easy task. She felt like something had been set into motion that she couldn't possibly stop now.

—

Souhei paced around the bus terminal as he waited for Yuki to arrive, replaying the events of the last few days in his mind. Three days had passed since Eri confessed to him and Yuki began acting rather distant towards him. It wasn't difficult to put two and two together: Yuki somehow must've found out about Eri. Of course, he wasn't entirely certain that that was the matter. But if it was, then Yuki was acting strange indeed. What was going on her mind, and why wasn't she opening up to him about it?

_At least she still came to you to talk about the wolf, _he told himself consolingly. She looked determined, almost solemn, when she told him her plan. "I'm going to see Ame and get my wolf back," she declared. "No matter what it takes, I'll get it back."

Souhei had been surprised. He was happy that she had accepted that part of herself, but he had mixed feelings about her seeing Ame. "Ah, well, I'm glad you feel that way," he replied. "But are you sure about Ame? You haven't seen him in years."

"That may be the case, but he's still my brother. I know he'll help me for sure," she said. "It's my only option. No one else would understand what I'm going through except him."

In truth, Souhei wasn't comfortable with the idea of her heading into the forest on her own. He heard about how Ame left that day, and how Hana had almost been seriously injured when she tried to come after him. He feared for Yuki's safety, and even offered to accompany her. But she only shook her head gravely and said it was something she had to do on her own.

He was contemplating bringing it up again with Yuki when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Souhei turned, and there she was, bright-eyed and beautiful in a yellow dress. There was a small smile on her lips and a touch of color on her cheeks, and for a few moments he couldn't help but stare. Yuki held his gaze for a second or two and then looked away, her flush almost deepening to a crimson. "A-ah, sorry to keep you waiting. Have you been here long?" she stammered.

When Souhei realized he had overdone it, he hurriedly replied, "No! No, not at all. It looks like our bus just arrived too. Here, let me carry your things."

"Ah, you don't have to, I can—"

"C'mon now, princess, I'm just trying to keep chivalry alive here," he teased, hoping she wouldn't detect the nervousness in his voice. He even expected her to laugh, but instead she frowned and looked down at her feet again.

"Why do you always call me 'princess'? It's so silly," she mumbled, although she didn't complain when he took her things.

"Oh. Well, um, I've always called you that, right?" Souhei said doubtfully. In response, Yuki only shrugged and silently led the way to the bus.

_Is it _really _going to be like this between us right now?, _Souhei pondered sourly. Dejected, he then proceeded to load their luggage into the trunk and climbed inside after Yuki. He had looked forward to spending time with her on this trip, but he hadn't foreseen that it was going to be uncomfortable by any stretch. He sighed and mentally prepared himself for the worst.

When he reached their seats towards the back, he saw that she had chosen to sit by the window, determined to look outside and hold as little eye contact with him as possible. Souhei was just about to make a less than clever remark about the weather when an adorable, energetic shiba inu came into view.

"Aww," Yuki cooed. The puppy ran around in small circles several times, panting and wagging its tail, until it finally settled on a spot close to the ticket booth. It then squatted its legs, arched its tailbone, and without a care in the world, plopped a good sized turd right on the pavement.

Souhei saw Yuki's jaw drop by her reflection on the window. She turned around to give him a look; wordlessly, he pointed back outside. A fashionably dressed man chattering on his cell phone was making his way to the ticket booth, and just as he threw his head back to laugh, his foot landed squarely in the shiba inu's business. Souhei and Yuki watched as his expression changed from elation to absolute mortification in a split second. The two looked at each one more time, and without a care in world, exploded with laughter. They completely lost it!

And just like that, the awkwardness between them dissolved. After earning a few glares from their neighbors, they eased into effortless conversation as if nothing had ever been amiss. Souhei was relieved. _Now this is more like it, _he thought.

A comfortable silence set in an hour into their travel, and soon Yuki nodded off into a nap. Souhei began feeling drowsy himself. He studied her as she leaned against the window, her expression peaceful despite the copious amounts of sunshine bathing the crown of her head. The gentleness of her features while she slept only seemed to make her lovelier. Then, without warning, the bus rolled over a rocky patch of road, shaking everyone in their seats and causing Yuki's head to settle onto Souhei's shoulder.

The sudden closeness jolted Souhei awake. He could smell the scent of her hair and feel the softness of her skin on his bare shoulder; it was overwhelming, but he liked it. His heart ached when he realized just how much he liked it, yet it also hit him that the situation seemed all wrong. He didn't deserve to enjoy her presence like this when all he'd done so far was waver with indecision, always cowering from his own feelings and never considering what _she _felt for him. His eyes widened as he considered her actions the last few days.

It was not enough. The pretense that he was only protecting her by denying his own feelings as well as hers had never been enough. For better or for worse, things had to change.

The journey home would have gone by more slowly if Souhei had had his way. Every second was precious as he summoned up the courage to do what needed to be done. He could only remember fragments of the remainder of the trip after he made his choice: Yuki's embarrassment when she discovered she had drooled on his arm; the view outside gradually shifting from urban to rural, looking as if the land had marched back through time; a mother frantically attempting to calm her restless baby a few rows in front of them. When they finally arrived at the bus terminal, Souhei gulped. _It's now or never._

"It's so good to be back home!" Yuki exclaimed as she collected their bags with Souhei. "Ah, I'm starving. I'm grabbing a snack real quick, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm alright. Hey, Yuki, listen. I need to tell you—"

"Yuki? Yuki, is that you?!" someone suddenly yelled from across the terminal. Annoyed that he was cut off, Souhei turned around to find that the culprit was a young man more or less his age. He looked familiar, but he couldn't quite remember who he was.

"Keiji? Yeah, it's me! Long time no see!" Yuki shouted back as she walked towards him. Ah, Keiji—he was one of their classmates from grade school. A memory of Souhei beating the guy in basketball flashed through his mind. It seemed to lessen his irritation somewhat.

"How've you been? Well, if it isn't Souhei! Glad to see you guys are back," Keiji said excitedly. He was a bit too enthusiastic for Souhei's taste.

"Thanks! We're really happy to be back too. There's no place like home, you know?" Yuki said.

Souhei cleared his throat. "Yeah, good to see you bud. Anyway, Yuki, I—"

"You came home at a really good time!" Keiji interrupted again. "The summer festival is going to start soon and it's going to be plenty of fun," he continued. "I'm helping my grandma with the takoyaki stand and some of our classmates will be performing a music ensemble. You should definitely come, Yuki."

"That sounds wonderful," Yuki replied. "I'll make time for sure!"

"Yeah, we can go together. Here, let me get your number." The two eagerly swapped numbers on their phones, and for a moment Souhei seemed all but forgotten. Before long, Hana arrived as well, and he could hardly bring himself to say a word during her tearful but happy reunion with Yuki.

"I'll keep in touch, Souhei! I'll see you soon," Yuki told him when they parted ways. And just like that, the opportunity to tell her just what he really felt was gone.

* * *

This is the longest chapter yet, and it was honestly quite difficult to write. I wanted to move things along quite a bit in this chapter, but we're still a ways to go. I would definitely appreciate a review if you can spare the time, lovely reader! Thank you for taking the time to read this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Have an awesome day! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"—and then the smoke alarms went off, Mom. It was embarrassing!" Yuki exclaimed as she related her latest cooking mishap with Hana. "You know the little landlady, Ms. Fujita? She was absolutely terrified and banned me from using the stove." Her fellow residents teased her for weeks after that, touting her the only human being capable of causing a fire with scrambled eggs.

"Honey, that is why you pay attention to what you're cooking. I don't want your college savings to end up paying for a burnt down boarding house," Hana warned, unable to conceal a smile. Yuki laughed in response as they drove by Mr. Nirasaki's fields. The old man had managed to coax plentiful produce out of the land again: rows and rows of lettuce, carrots, tomatoes and other vegetables grew, all bearing testament to decades of farming experience. She spotted him leaning on a bow rake a few meters away.

"Hello Mr. Nirasaki!" Yuki greeted as they passed by. The man didn't spare a smile, but waved at them—it was a friendlier gesture than she hoped for. Yuki was in a supremely good mood. She was delighted to see her mother again, and the countryside proved every bit as beautiful as she remembered. The few houses peppering the landscape looked tiny compared to the sprawling greenery that surrounded them; life was given reign to do nearly all it pleased here. In the distance, the mountains stood guard, boasting dense forests beneath the shadows of low-hanging clouds. The scenery was so picturesque it almost seemed unreal.

When they arrived at the house, Yuki was happy to find that hardly anything had changed since she visited the previous summer. Her father's driver's license still kept watch from atop the bookcase in the corner of the living room, the worn piece of plastic leaning against a jar of vibrant red flowers. She knelt in front of his small picture and bowed. "I'm home, Dad," she whispered.

"Come here, Yuki. I'll fix a late lunch for you, you must be starving!" Hana called from the kitchen. She had already begun chopping vegetables and meat to make yakitori.

"I sure am, Mom, thanks. I'll make the rice, since it's about the only thing I don't burn," Yuki volunteered. Casually, she asked, "By the way, those flowers are pretty. Do they grow in the forests nearby?"

Without turning, Hana answered, "Oh, I'm not sure. Ame brought me those."

Yuki's hand stilled inside the sack of rice as the words slowly registered in her mind. "Ame… visited you?"

When Hana faced her, her eyes were misty, her smile heart-wrenchingly sweet. "Yes, he did."

Yuki knew in that moment that her mother's thoughts turned to the past, and found her own doing the same. It had been five years since Ame left to become protector of the mountain. Yuki had been shocked, and then later enraged that he left Hana when he knew full well she would follow him into the treacherous woods. He'd said that he belonged there; no, that he had been _desperate _to feel the grass beneath his paws and sleep with the stars above his head. He couldn't possibly go back to live with them, not then and not ever.

Yuki thought he made absolutely no sense. "What on earth are you talking about? And what about Mom, Ame? She's desperate for _you, _don't you see?" she scolded him.

"She understands, Yuki," Ame replied. "One day you will, too."

Yuki failed to comprehend it for a long time after that. She came to the woods time and again, determined to persuade him into coming home. Several months passed before she abandoned the hope that he would ever come to his senses. Hana only smiled through it all, of course, even though Yuki knew she ached to see her son again.

The news that he'd finally visited their mother was music to Yuki's ears. She was truly glad that he hadn't forgotten about Hana; maybe he'd be quite willing to help her recover her wolf after all. "That's really wonderful to hear, Mom," Yuki said softly. "I'm not scared to ask him for help now."

Hana listened patiently but intently as Yuki relayed that she had lost the wolf, that she realized she couldn't live without her father's legacy, and that she planned to get it back with Ame's help. It all tumbled out of Yuki's lips with sincerity and urgency, as if every word uttered was a weight cast off of her shoulders. When she finished, Hana grinned and cupped her daughter's cheek with a weatherworn hand. There were lines around her eyes now, though to Yuki she looked as lovely as could be.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie," Hana said. "You've always been so brave. I know you'll get it back. I believe in you."

Yuki wiped a solitary tear off her cheek. "Thanks Mom. I know Dad would've wanted this too."

"Oh, for sure. Ah, here's a tissue, and let me have one too… feel better?... Good. So, tell me more about your life in Tokyo. Tell me everything."

"What else do you want to know about, Mom?"

"Well, how are things between you and Souhei?" Hana asked. Yuki thought her mom's smile almost grew coy, as if to say, "You know what I'm asking about, right?"

Feeling the color rise in her cheeks, Yuki replied, "Oh, well, um… we're still good friends. We still hang out a lot."

Hana raised her eyebrows. "Ah, good to know."

There was an awkward pause, and without thinking, Yuki blurted out, "I mean, I like him, Mom. But I'm not sure he feels the same way, and I'm scared he might end up going out with someone else." _There, I said it, _she thought, her face burning. It was easy to listen to Shino declare the same thing, but saying the words herself seemed to solidify them as truth. Yuki proceeded to tell her mom about Eri's confession, and all the conclusions she and her friends drew from that. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

Hana considered her question for a moment. "Well, have you ever thought that maybe he's just trying to protect you?" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sweetie, a man is always careful not to hurt the woman he loves. Perhaps he wants to be perfectly sure of his feelings before he makes a move. Maybe he's just waiting for the right time to tell you. Either way, I think he understands how important you are to him, and it shows."

"You think that he… that he _loves _me?" Yuki whispered. She felt a surge of joy at the thought. Normally, she was reluctant to so freely welcome such hopes and feelings, but there was something about her mother's presence that was so disarming. It was simply impossible to be dishonest around her.

When Hana chuckled, there was a wistful look in her eyes, as if she was recalling what it was like when _she _had fallen in love. "Yes, I think he does."

—

Souhei stared out of the taxi cab listlessly. He was frustrated yet relieved that he'd missed the chance to tell Yuki his feelings, and then he felt doubly frustrated that a part of him was actually happy he did. _I really need to man up, _he thought. _Yuki deserves someone better than this._

While the landscape steadily climbed upwards to his step father's home, Souhei's thoughts continued to circle around Yuki. How could he have taken so long to realize that she felt the same way? She had always been there for him, never lacking in patience when he was being stubborn, and brimming with kindness when he was at his worst. But it wasn't just that they'd been best friends. There had always been something different about the way she looked at him. And the way she'd blush when he complimented her, how she'd shy away when their hands touched, her slight nervousness when her friends talked about crushes and boyfriends…

_How much denser could you get?, _Souhei berated himself. He rolled down the window and closed his eyes as the wind rushed to meet his face. The air was so fresh here. He'd scarcely taken a moment to appreciate his surroundings when it looked so beautiful. His mother's husband, Hiraku Akiyama, had his house built atop a hill overlooking a lake. The road to that hill peak was lined by lush forests, and during the spring and summer months, it wasn't rare to hear birdsong echo through the trees. When visitors reached the top, they were rewarded with a breathtaking view of the lake, as well as that of the Akiyama's massive, Western style home.

Souhei lingered at the gate when he arrived. He had no warm memories here, and no one who'd come greeting him with a tight embrace. He breathed in deep as he gathered his resolve, and then rang the bell.

A stout, homely maid with gray hair met him at the gate, introducing herself as Chiyoko but urging him to call her Obasan. "I've been waiting for you all day, Souhei. It's just Sora and I in the house today; Mr. and Mrs. Akiyama are out, but they should be back tomorrow morning," she said. She led him into the living room, which was decorated with expensive European furnishings, all most likely handpicked by his mother. Souhei felt out of place there. He preferred his small dorm room over this unnecessary grandeur, and in the past he'd actually stayed at Yuki's house during school breaks. But this year, his mother explicitly requested that he spend the summer there. He was fully capable of declining, but instead he quite readily agreed. _Guess it would be too late to crash Yuki's place now._

"You haven't had lunch yet, have you? Let me prepare something real quick," Chiyoko said. Souhei thanked her as she gave him a small bow and then left for the kitchen. He sat down gingerly on one of the couches, choosing to fix his gaze on a grandfather clock while he waited. At first, only its audible ticking filled the room. Then suddenly, small, quick footsteps thundered down the staircase and high-pitched laughter rippled through the air: it was Sora, his little step brother. The boy made a bee line for Souhei and exclaimed, "Oniichan, you're finally here!"

Surprised, Souhei answered, "Y-yeah. How've you been, Sora?"

"Good! I'm so glad you're here!" Sora chirped as he scrambled to sit beside Souhei. "I've been bored, but now I have someone to play with. You've met Obachan, right? She's really nice, but she's always busy. I really am glad you're here!" He smiled from ear to ear and looked genuinely happy to see his older brother. For as long as Souhei could remember, Sora had always been like this, even when Souhei tried to keep his distance from their family. _He doesn't know any better, _Souhei reminded himself.

"Thanks, little guy," Souhei replied, allowing himself to ruffle the boy's hair. Sora giggled in response and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's go see what Obachan's up to!" And before Souhei could protest, he found himself being dragged through several rooms and hallways toward the kitchen. They arrived to the merry crackling of oil and a rather unsurprised Chiyoko. "Obachan, what are you making? Tempura? It smells good!" Sora declared.

"Thank you, my dear," Obasan said. "I wish you hadn't bothered your brother, though. He traveled a long way from here, and he must be tired."

"He's not tired!" Sora retorted. He paused for a moment, frowning. "You're not tired, are you, Oniichan?"

"Not really," Souhei said.

The little boy clapped his hands excitedly. "Yay! Then let's go play basketball."

Obasan tutted as she scooped rice into a porcelain bow. "No, Sora. Souhei needs to eat lunch first."

"Basketball? You have a basketball net here and everything?" Souhei asked.

"Yeah, it's in the backyard," Sora replied, "but it's just a little one. Mama said if I work hard like you I'll get to play on a real court someday!"

Souhei's eyes widened, briefly rendered speechless by what he heard. _Mother… talks about me? With Sora?_

As if able to read his mind, Obasan nodded and said, "Mrs. Keiko told Sora that you're a varsity basketball player. She keeps up with your games through your coach, you know, and then she tells Sora all about them. She's very proud of you."

"We're talking about _my mother_, right?" Souhei asked dumbly.

Obasan chuckled as she set his food on the table. "Yes, Souhei. There could be no other."

It was difficult for Souhei to think about much else for the rest of the day. The Keiko that Obasan described that afternoon didn't fit at all with the woman he'd known in all 17 years of his life. Sure, she might've acted like the devoted parent in front of her friends, but she hardly spoke fondly of him, or even _to him,_ in private. Souhei grew accustomed to that, was resigned to having a sham for a mother and a stranger for a father. He knew his existence didn't have to revolve around having a broken home; after all, he could find a family elsewhere, and they didn't have to be related to him by blood.

But then he'd watch Yuki and Hana laugh together like best friends, see the mother lovingly embrace her grown daughter, and his heart would ache for the things he never had. He wanted to believe that his mother had somehow changed, that maybe it wasn't too late for them to repair their relationship. Unfortunately, it also sounded too good to be true.

That evening, after an exhausted Sora had finally gone to bed, Souhei stepped out into the balcony on the second floor and decided to give Yuki a call. A small sliver of moon and countless stars adorned the night sky, and the air was warm, but not uncomfortably so. Yuki's phone rang a while before she finally picked up. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Yuki. Sorry, were you in bed already?"

"Oh no, I was just in the kitchen with Ma. What's up?"

"Not much," Souhei said carefully. "I just, umm… I just wanted to talk for a little bit."

Yuki was quiet for a moment. There was shuffling sound, a few steps, and then she said, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I guess," Souhei replied, sighing. "The housekeeper here told me that Mom talks about me, with Sora. They have a makeshift basketball court because apparently Mom keeps telling Sora stories about me playing, so now he wants to learn too."

"Really?" she wondered. "Well, that's very sweet. Have you seen her yet?"

"Nope. It doesn't sound like my mom at all though, does it? I mean, if she'd been brainwashed maybe."

"You mean maybe if she had a change of heart."

"You really think she might've changed?" Souhei asked. He flinched at the hopefulness in his own voice.

"It's possible," Yuki acknowledged. Souhei thought he could hear the smile in her words. "That's one of the best things about people: the fact that they can change for the better. I suppose some realize the need for it faster than others, but what matters is that eventually, they do try."

"Hmm."

"Question is, would you give her a second chance, Souhei? If she really wanted it?"

The young man closed his eyes as a breeze blew, the gentle wind combing fingers through his hair. "I wonder."

—

Yuki's eyes fluttered open as the first rays of the sun hit her face. It was quiet, save for the hum of insects and the chirping of birds from the nearby forests. When she closed her eyes again, she was surprised to feel so at peace, completely unlike the troubled state she woke into every morning since she started having the dream.

It was then that it hit her: she had no dreams that night. It was as if just being close to the woods had cleared her head somehow. She got out of bed and walked out to the entrance of her home, enjoying the cooler morning air while it lasted. It was going to be a long day.

After changing into a t-shirt and shorts, Yuki went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. She found a note from her mother beside an omelet and some onigiri. "Here's breakfast, please don't burn anything. Love, Mom," read the note. Yuki laughed to herself and proceeded to eat the food down to the last scrap. She was ravenous despite having had a big dinner the previous evening. Once she'd filled up, she washed the dishes and then made her way toward the forests.

Yuki walked until the path grew rougher and the branches twined closer above her head. Every step brought back a memory of her time as a wolf child exploring these forests: she recalled darting around the trees, paddling across streams, befriending animals. Well, she bullied a number of them too, but hopefully the creatures learned to forgive and forget. Yuki placed a hand on the moss-laden trunk of a tree and paused to look at her surroundings. Trees and plants of all kinds flourished everywhere, except on the narrow trail that wound its way deep into the woods. Sunlight dappled the forest bed and lent an almost otherworldly glow to everything. She could've spent all day simply admiring nature, but she knew she had more to accomplish there than just sightseeing. After taking a deep breath, she pressed onwards.

Several minutes passed before the trail came to a halt in front of a distinct, massive tree that easily dwarfed most of its neighbors. Its roots covered the ground and its crown climbed high above the forest. Somehow driven to pay her respects, Yuki gave the tree a small bow and whispered, "I remember you." It was her old friend, the landmark that she used to find her way back home when she wandered through the forests alone.

She walked around the trunk of the tree once, straining to listen for nearby or distant howling, before she called out for her brother. "Ame!" she shouted, her voice echoing through the woods. "It's me, Yuki. I need your help!" She waited a few minutes for a response, and then shouted again. She was sitting against the trunk and had begun weaving her third crown of flowers when she finally heard soft footfalls approaching. Yuki held her breath as they disappeared; and then there was a sudden flash of white and gray, and the next thing she knew, he'd arrived.

Yuki rose to acknowledge the full-grown wolf that now stood before her. He was larger than she remembered, more fierce-looking yet also more graceful, his presence commanding and his old eyes belying the brevity of his 16 years. His coat was matted and dirty in spots, but that didn't seem to lessen his handsomeness any. When he spoke, there was a deep rumble in his voice that caused the hair on the back of Yuki's neck to stand on end. "Sister," he said, dipping his head solemnly.

"Oh, don't give me that," Yuki said as she leapt and caught him in a tight embrace. She felt him stiffen in her arms at first, but then he relented, even going as far as letting her scratch him behind his ears. She found herself laughing and crying, feeling a warm satisfaction that can only be stirred by a reunion long overdue. "I've missed you," she confessed when she finally let go of him. Her cheeks began to feel tired from all her smiling, but Yuki simply couldn't contain herself. Even though she and her brother had been polar opposites growing up, she still loved him dearly and unconditionally, and now more than ever she respected him for his choices too.

"Me too," he replied a bit sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry I've kept my distance for so long."

Yuki shook her head. "No need to apologize for anything. That's all in the past now. I'm sorry too, for all the things I said that I didn't mean." She had called him many names when she'd been angry, and uttered many words that she'd later regret. It had been such a painful parting, and she just couldn't understand any of his actions back then. But time had since dulled the hurting and lent clarity to her thoughts, and now all that mattered to her was that they moved forward.

"It's alright, you deserved to be angry. I shouldn't have left in such a rush. Ultimately, I think it was the right decision though."

"I know, Ame. I get it now. And I'm glad you visited Mom; she looked so happy when she told me."

The wolf puffed his chest slightly. "I will try to visit her as often as I can. But anyway, how have you been Yuki? Is there anything that brings you specifically to these forests?"

Nodding, Yuki cleared her throat and told him what had happened. She saw his paws shift uncomfortably and his pointed ears droop upon hearing this sad news. "I will help you, Yuki. I will do all I can to help you get it back," he said after he'd mulled it over. "But I hope you won't mind me asking, why _do_ you want it back? Haven't you grown comfortable in your world, and wouldn't having the wolf back just make things more complicated?"

Yuki turned away, growing pensive before she answered. "It still isn't easy, you know, living in that world. There are still times when I feel like I don't fit in. But other humans feel that way too, even though they're perfectly normal." The young woman paused, toying with the flowers in her hand, then continued. "But I really do like living with people, and now I know being both wolf and human is a gift in its own way. I'm prepared to live with it, even if it's difficult. I _need _it back, Ame. I'll do whatever it takes."

Ame eyed her for a few moments. Yuki thought she saw a hint of a smile form on his mouth. "Alright. But first, there is someone here you must meet." He turned to the tree and pointed his nose to its trunk. "Hold a hand out to the tree then close your eyes," he instructed.

Confused, Yuki asked, "What for? And who am I meeting—Sensei? But I thought that he…"

"No, this is someone far greater than Sensei. Just do as I ask, please."

And so Yuki did, despite having no clue what to expect. She pressed a hand softly on the tree trunk and shut her eyes. She waited a while for something to happen, and was just about to utter a complaint when something flickered across her mind. Her eyes flew open, and it disappeared; she closed them again, and there it was—a golden fox with piercing green eyes, too slender limbs, and a face that looked eerily human-like. Yuki gasped and stepped away from the tree, opening her eyes to shake away the vision, but somehow the fox was still there.

"I am real enough, child," a voice spoke in her head in tinkling, musical tones. The fox's lips were unmoving, but its gaze seemed to increase in intensity. "I know you. You are Honshu, a wolf girl. Your ancestors used to roam my forests in days of old."

Too bewildered to think or speak, Yuki could only bow before the fox spirit that existed between the plane of her thoughts and reality. In the corner of her eye, she caught Ame bowing reverently as well.

"I know what you seek: the key to freeing the wolf that has retreated within you. But tell me, child, why do you believe you will find it here?"

Yuki struggled to find her voice, but eventually managed to say, "I-I don't know. I figured that only Ame would know how to help me fix it, since he's the only other one of my kind left."

"But Ame has never been in your predicament before. He knows himself well, and has retained the ability to switch between both forms despite spending the last five years in the wolf's body. He cannot seek that which he hasn't lost. What makes you think he can help you?"

The girl felt fear creep into her heart, her shoulders trembling at the idea that Ame wouldn't be able to help her get the wolf back. "If he can't help me, then what would you have me do?" she said weakly.

The fox gave her a wry smile, and then slowly walked toward her until its face was inches away from hers. Yuki felt a shiver go down her spine as the spirit touched its nose to her forehead. "You've always held the answer within you, wolf girl. Search your soul, and do not lose heart. In the meantime, my forests might help rouse the wolf from its slumber. Such a beast is hardly suited for life in those filthy cities. I have permitted the guardian to reveal the secrets of my domain to you. You have my blessing, young one; we shall meet again."

And with that, the fox spirit disappeared, and once more Yuki saw only what was in plain view before her. She glanced at her brother, and he nodded with knowing eyes, as if he'd been privy to the conversation the entire time.

"Are you ready?" he said as he turned away and faced west.

"Yes."

"Then let me show you what it's like to be a real wolf."

—

"Mr. and Mrs. Akiyama are here," Obasan announced.

Sora squealed and jumped out of his seat, his breakfast forgotten. With fists clenched, Souhei remained seated at the dining table and ordered his heart to calm down. _Just act natural, _he told himself.

"Mommy, Daddy, welcome home!" Sora exclaimed gleefully as the couple walked in.

Mr. Akiyama, a tall, amiable looking man in his mid-forties, scooped up the little boy in his arms and laughed. "Hi, son—whoa, don't strangle Daddy, now. Ah, it's good to see you, Souhei. I trust that you're doing well here?"

Souhei rose stiffly and bowed. "It's good to see you too, Mr. Akiyama. And yes, I am, thank you." He spied his mother Keiko staring at him a few steps behind her husband.

"Mommy!" Sora chirped, squirming in his dad's embrace and holding out chubby little arms to his mother. "You know, Oniichan and I played basketball all day yesterday. He's really good!"

Keiko gladly took her son and planted a kiss softly on his forehead. "I have no doubt he is, sweetie." Her eyes found Souhei's, and the young man instantly looked away; he was unwilling to betray the nervousness that he was sure would be evident on his face.

"Obasan, would you please bring our bags up to our room later? We'll join the kids in eating breakfast now," Hiraku said. Obasan nodded and left, while the head of the household and his wife took their seats at the table. Some small talk followed, but Souhei stayed mostly quiet, only speaking when he was asked a question. He was just about to excuse himself when his mother addressed him unexpectedly.

"Souhei, have you seen my garden yet? The flowers are beautiful this time of year," she said.

_Why would I care to see your flowers?, _Souhei thought. "No, I haven't."

"Then will you please join me for a walk? We should go before it gets too hot outside."

Souhei wanted to protest, but he knew better than to be impolite to those who supplied a roof above his head. With a reluctant nod, he followed his mother out into the backyard.

She was silent as she led the way to a pebbled trail that curved around the house, away from Sora's basketball court. Several feet down the path, Souhei saw colorful flower beds arranged in an arc, as well as a few wooden beams supporting pots of bonsai trees. A stone shrine was tucked in a small space on the right, and a rustic wooden bench stood in the center. It was a quaint little garden, and not exactly the kind that Souhei thought his mother would take to.

"I'm glad you agreed to stay here for the summer," she said as she leaned over a bonsai tree. "You really shouldn't trouble Yuki and her mom any more than you need to. Also, this is your home; you would be more comfortable living here during your school breaks."

"You don't have to pretend to be worried about that, Mom. It's not a big deal to them," Souhei said, trying hard to keep his voice level. Her feigned concern irritated him. _She should know by now that I can see right through her, _he thought. "I was actually surprised you wanted me here for Sora's birthday. You know I really don't fit in here."

When she turned to reply, her voice was calm and her eyes looked genuinely sorrowful. Souhei was taken aback by her expression. "I _do _worry, Souhei, and I'm sorry that you feel that way. We're your family and you belong with us."

Souhei couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Really, Mom?" he spat back, his usually well-controlled emotions now flaring. "Look, no one's watching now, okay? You can drop this whole charade and stop acting like you care." His arms shaking with rage, Souhei suddenly found himself saying all the words he'd always meant to say, but never had the courage to do so until that moment. "I'm not a little boy anymore, and I know you're just trying to make yourself look good. Don't think I've forgotten how badly you wanted to get rid of me when you had Sora. You'd barely even look my way after you gave birth to him, don't you remember?! It was like—like you were _disgusted _with me for some reason. Why don't you do me a favor and just be honest for once in your life?!"

Tears fell unbidden down Souhei's cheeks. He just couldn't take it anymore, couldn't stand another minute of being treated like a fool. He fearlessly held his mother's gaze as an eternity of silence passed. He thought he ought to feel triumphant after giving her a piece of his mind, but instead he felt crushed by his own words, defeated by the bitterness that had rooted deep in his heart for so long. All this time, he believed he was okay, that he was strong and brave and had no need for a pretentious, cold-hearted mother. But now he realized that despite all she put him through, he had always been desperate for her.

"Tell me," he sobbed, "tell me why I've never been good enough for you. Just tell me—was it something I did? Is it just who I am? Tell me so I don't have to feel this way anymore."

Through the veil of his tears, Souhei hadn't realized that his mother had begun crying too. He only noticed when she'd walked toward him and wrapped him in her arms, her voice broken and sincere when she spoke. "I'm _so _sorry, Souhei. I'm so, so sorry. I've been a horrible mother, and you didn't deserve anything I did to you." She broke the embrace, held his face in both hands and wiped his tears with her thumbs. The touch felt so foreign yet so welcome to Souhei, and he accepted it gratefully.

"Have I ever told you that you look just like your father?" she said, her lip quivering. "Everything about you reminded me of him. And he left us, Souhei. He left us the night I told him I was pregnant with you." She burst into more tears; Souhei could tell it was taking all of her strength to finally tell him the truth. "I felt like I've been broken since then, and I took out all of my pain and anger on you. But living with Hiraku and Sora these past few years has allowed me to heal, made me see all the mistakes I've done. I finally realized how much I've wronged you, my poor, sweet son. I'm _so_ sorry."

This time, it was Souhei who held her, and let her cry until all her tears were spent. When she'd calmed down some, she quietly said, "Will you please give me a second chance? I want to be a better mother, to make up for all the years I failed to be there for you. Will you grant me that, Souhei?"

Souhei looked at her then, truly taking in her appearance for the first time in years. She seemed so much smaller than him now, and she had wisps of gray in her hair and creases around her mouth. Most notable was the gentleness in her features that didn't seem to fit any of his memories; perhaps it was the outward reflection of the softening of her heart.

When he chose to say, "Yes, we can start over," Souhei immediately thought about Yuki and the challenge she put before him just the night before. She was right after all: people _are _capable of changing, and it takes true resolve to make that happen. But for those whose hearts they've broken, it takes even more courage to choose forgiveness and acceptance. Ultimately, it is a choice between wisdom and folly, happiness and pain.

Ultimately, it is a choice that not everyone gets to make. Souhei knew that, realized how fortunate he truly was, and decided to move on.

* * *

Here's another lengthy chapter to move things along! This was so, SO hard to write, my goodness. I might go back and rewrite portions of this later on. Anyway, I hope you guys weren't _too _surprised by the fox spirit in Ame's forests; I just figured, if people can actually _turn into wolves _in this story, then it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to imagine forest spirits existing there too, right? Also, I hope I did that last POV justice; it was very emotionally draining to write, but I think it could be a fitting resolution to his relationship with his mother. The next chapter will refocus on Souhei and Yuki's relationship as well as Yuki's search for her wolf. I sincerely hope this story has been a pleasure for you to read thus far! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A fawn was going to be born that afternoon.

After several restless hours of pacing the mountain side, the doe finally settled on a spot beneath the shade of a great oak tree, her swollen midsection heaving as her labor began. Yuki fought to withhold even the slightest gasp of excitement as she watched behind the underbrush. Obviously, she needn't tell her companion to do the same; her brother Ame could be as quiet as a shadow or as ferocious as any beast when he needed to be. That simply came natural to wolves, after all.

At first, the fawn emerged slowly as the mother combed one of her hind legs in the air to ease its exit. But then the doe gave one final push, and the fawn slipped out onto the ground. After the doe finished licking her child clean, Yuki saw the spotted, clumsy, adorable little creature attempt to use its spindly legs for the first time, and then promptly fell down to suckle on its mother. It was all she could do not to gush over its cuteness.

"She did it," Yuki mouthed to Ame. In response, he pointed his snout the other way, indicating that it was time for them to leave. Yuki nodded and followed the wolf as quietly as her human feet allowed.

It had been three days since Yuki started having her daily excursions into the forests with Ame. It was truthfully quite difficult to keep up with him in the rough terrain, but Yuki would never admit it; instead, she swallowed complaints about scratches and bruises, and gave every effort to stay on his tail as he showed her around. Of course, all of her frustrations melted away whenever he brought her somewhere incredible. There were breathtaking waterfalls and fields of flowers that stretched for miles, and she met animals that would've probably pecked, clawed, or snacked on her had she been alone. But besides these, there were also things she couldn't explain, like paths that seemed to appear then disappear out of sight; running waters that sounded like laughter; and wisps of conversations she only heard when the wind blew strongly between the trees. Yuki wasn't certain if she was imagining any of these things, but she supposed the fox spirit was simply keeping his promise and revealing to her the secrets of his mountain.

A glance at her watch told her it was almost 4:00 PM, and as always she wanted to be back home before her mother arrived. Yuki didn't want Hana to worry any more than she had to. On their way back, Yuki asked to stop at a stream for a water break.

"That mama deer was a real trooper, wasn't she?" Yuki said after splashing some water on her face. "Thanks for showing me that, Ame."

"No problem. It's a joy to see animals being born, and I'm glad I got to share that with you," Ame replied as he rested his head between his front paws.

Yuki eyed him for a moment and smiled. Thanks to her brother, she'd been able to immerse herself in nature in a way she hadn't done in years, and it allowed her think clearly about what she was going through. Spending so much time in the forests further convinced her that it was worth getting the wolf back, but she also wondered what would happen when she did succeed. Would the wolf be more or less difficult to control than before? How would she deal with the wolf's instincts once she got back to the city? The one question that gnawed at her the most, however, was how her brother was able to keep his ability to transform when he had no need for his human body in the wild. She gulped down any lingering hesitations before she decided to ask him.

"Ame, do you ever get lonely out here in the forests? I mean, I know that living here has been the right decision for you, but do you ever just crave human company sometimes?"

"No, not really. I've never been very good with people. I would much rather roam these forests as much as I can. I do think about you and Mother often, though," he replied.

"Really? Wow. I'm kind of jealous of you, Ame. You're so sure of yourself, and like the fox spirit said, you never lost your ability to change. I wish I could say the same for me," Yuki admitted.

Ame's eyes flickered open, and he grew quiet for a while. Finally, he said, "Well, I sort of wavered in the past, too. Several months after I left home, I remember being struck by a sudden fear that I might lose my humanity. I'd never spent so much time in the forests before, and even though I believed I made the right choice, I was still afraid. What if against my will, I ended up hurting someone who wandered out here? That was the last thing I wanted to happen.

"So one day, I approached the outskirts of a town on the other side of the mountain and sought to mingle with people. I, ah, borrowed some person's clothes that were drying outside—"

"You mean you _stole_ somebody's clothes?" Yuki interrupted with a giggle. "It would've been funny if you forgot to put clothes on, huh?"

"_No,_ I only borrowed them," Ame corrected stiffly. "I returned them after my brief visit out there. Anyway, I ended up feeling very out of place in that town. For some reason, I felt like everyone looked at me funny, and I couldn't even carry a proper conversation with anyone. I was just about to return to the woods that afternoon when a little girl suddenly bumped into me.

"'Hi mister. I've never seen you 'round here before,' she said. It was a little unnerving, how brave and smart that girl was. She asked me who I was, where I was from, and what it was that brought me there. She literally wouldn't stop following me around, and even invited me into her father's little bakery on the edge of town. Then, she asked her dad to give me a piece of kare-pan, and walked with me all the way to the threshold of the forest. Before we said good-bye, I asked her, 'Why are you being so nice to me?'

"She gave me the most heartwarming smile and replied, 'You looked like you needed a friend. You're a nice person, Mr. Ame. Come visit us again soon, okay?' And then she left.

"Somehow, I felt so much better after that. It hit me that I didn't have to be afraid because I will _always_ be both human and wolf. Sure, I could decide that one side of me is more important than the other, but that doesn't change who I really am." Ame gave Yuki a searching look, as if wanting to make sure his every word was getting through to her. "Some might say we're two beings in one body, but I think you can look at it differently. One might say I am a wolf with a man's soul, and you are a woman with a wolf's spirit. Kind of makes it easier to embrace, don't you think?"

Yuki held his gaze as she considered his words. _When did you get so wise, little brother?, _she thought. She whispered, "Yes, I think so," and thought she heard the waters in the stream laugh again, their joyous tinkling filling the air.

—

"S-so this is the kind of music teenagers listen to these days, huh?" Hiraku blurted out all of a sudden. He turned on the radio after the silence in the car grew too awkward to bear.

"Yeah," Souhei said. "Lots of American and electronic type stuff." He twiddled his thumbs for a few moments. "Er, do you like it?"

"Hmm." He let the song play through the chorus, and then decided, "I guess it's interesting. Makes me feel young again just listening to it." Hiraku laughed sheepishly, and Souhei could only smile. He'd gotten to know his step-dad a lot better in the last few days than he had the last few years, and from what he gathered, Hiraku was a pretty good guy. It didn't seem too optimistic to think that Souhei might be able to call him Otosan one day. _One day, _he thought.

When he'd been dropped off at the bus stop near Yuki's home, Souhei allowed himself to heave a sigh. It was a relief to finally be alone. While he knew that it was the right choice to patch things up with his mother, he wasn't prepared for how difficult it had been to open up to his new family. He simply couldn't bring himself to beam in family photos or jump into their conversations with ease. But it wasn't as if he expected it to be easy; after all, walls that had taken years to build don't fall in a day. Time would be the key, Souhei knew. For now, he would just have to work hard on rebuilding his relationships with them, and trust that they would do the same.

Souhei was still deep in thought when he arrived at Yuki's house. There, he was met by an entirely unexpected sight: a very cheerful and loud Keiji carrying a few small watermelons in a sack. Yuki came out on the porch just a few moments later, and the two began to chatter happily as if they'd been best friends for years. Souhei suppressed a groan of irritation as he approached them. It would've been great to have Yuki all to himself that afternoon, but it seemed like Keiji had a knack for getting in the way.

"Hey Souhei! Perfect timing. Keiji here brought us watermelons!" Yuki greeted.

"Oh, hey! I didn't know you'd be visiting too, Souhei," Keiji said with a smile. "Ah, well, they're actually for _you _and your mom, Yuki…"

"Don't be silly!" Yuki interjected. "There's plenty for everyone. Ah, I'll put 'em in the fridge so we can eat them cold! Come on in, you guys."

"Well, I—" Keiji began, but Yuki had already left for the kitchen. Keiji shook his head and laughed. "She hasn't changed at all since we were kids, huh?" he asked.

"Actually, she's changed plenty since grade school. But _you _wouldn't know that," Souhei replied smugly as he crossed his arms. "We were together through most of middle school and we go to the same high school now," he added for good measure. It was becoming abundantly clear that this guy had a crush on Yuki; if he didn't, then he certainly traveled a long way just to deliver watermelons. The thought of it couldn't have displeased Souhei more.

"Oh, of course. But I mean she's just as bubbly and cute as I remember. Guess we'll just have plenty of catching up to do," Keiji said, shrugging his shoulders. He took a quick peek into the house, and then said in a suddenly serious tone, "Souhei, I know this'll sound a bit forward, but I need to ask. You're not Yuki's boyfriend, are you?"

Keiji couldn't have asked a better question to trip Souhei's resentful thoughts. He fumbled to find the right words to say and stammered, "N-no, I'm not. But she—she's my best friend."

As if he'd heard exactly what he wanted to hear, Keiji gave him a sly grin. "That's what I thought."

"Eh? You guys still haven't come in yet?" Yuki asked when she returned. She held a tray with two glasses of juice and wore a puzzled expression. She gave each of them a look, narrowing her eyes.

"Ah, I was just about to tell you that I have to go," Keiji said.

"What, you're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I told my grandma I would help her make dinner with her today," Keiji replied apologetically. "I'll stay longer next time, I promise. I'll keep in touch, alright?" At that, he flashed her a winning smile. "Bye, Souhei, I'll see you around."

"O-okay, thanks again for the watermelon!" Yuki said as she waved Keiji good-bye. Souhei, on the other hand, stuck his tongue out when he was sure the audacious bastard wouldn't be looking back. _The nerve of that guy, _he thought. He was seriously ticked off now, and it was getting difficult to hide it. _Why am I getting so worked up anyway? It's not like he did anything wrong…_

Yuki crept up from behind him and brought her face a few inches from his. "Hey, what's the matter? Did something happen?"

Souhei flinched and replied, "N-no. Of course not."

"Hmm? You're acting weird. The princess does not approve," Yuki said, pouting.

"It's nothing, seriously. Anyway, didn't you want to tell me about your adventures in the forest?"

"Oh, yes, I didn't forget! You wouldn't believe the things I've seen, Souhei!"

Souhei must've smiled the whole way through as she recounted her experiences in the forest. It was hard not to be drawn in to her tales of climbing trees and shaking hands with bears, especially when she was bursting with excitement. More importantly, she seemed very happy and content, even if her ability to change had apparently yet to return.

"You _have _to come with me some time, Souhei. It's so beautiful out there," Yuki said afterward, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, sure, I'd love to," Souhei said. "Ah, before I forget, my mom asked me to give you this." At that, he pulled out a small envelope from his back pocket and handed it to Yuki. It contained an invitation to his brother Sora's birthday party in two days. "She wants Ms. Hana to come too, if she's not busy that weekend."

"Eh? Really? She wants us to be there?" Yuki wondered.

"Yes," Souhei affirmed. "She knows we're really good friends, and I want you to meet my little brother too."

After assessing him for a second, Yuki gave him a sweet, serene smile. "Souhei, I truly am happy for you. I know what you had to do was difficult, but that just makes me even prouder of you." She reached out a hand despite some initial hesitation, and laid it gently over his.

Souhei stared at her small hand, and then traced his fingers lightly over hers. His heartbeat thundered in his ears as he said, "Thanks, Yuki. To be honest, it could've just as easily gone the other way. No one could've really prepared me for how hard it would be to forgive my mom. But somehow I managed, and I know I couldn't have done it without you." A tense silence followed as he continued to look down on their twined fingers, their heads now both leaning close to each other. _I could say it now, _he thought nervously. Should _I say it now?_

When he looked up to meet her gaze, he felt like his heart could very well have burst out of his rib cage. Yuki's cheeks were flushed a very pretty pink, and her lips were slightly parted, as if she was poised to say or do something really brave. Souhei dared to move an inch closer toward her, but then she instantly recoiled, emptying his grasp of her hand. "N-no way, Souhei. I always knew you were brave enough to do it." She stood up and marched to the kitchen, muttering that the watermelon was probably now cold enough to eat.

They were able to shake off the awkwardness after that, but when they parted ways, Souhei inevitably grew frustrated that he failed to seize another opportunity to tell her his feelings. Something had stopped him again, though it was probably for the best this time; he instinctively knew that if he did manage to confess, he would've failed to express how much he really cared for her. Yuki might've laughed it off as a joke. _What is wrong with me?, _he thought. _Am I really just a coward? It's just three little words. It shouldn't be too hard, right?_

At this rate, Souhei no longer believed he had any right to feel angry toward Keiji. Well, he never had the right to begin with, since he wasn't going out with her, and it appeared he didn't even have the guts to do anything about his feelings. He searched his heart for an explanation, but no answer came; in the end, he was only left confused, counting precious seconds away before someone like Keiji beat him to becoming Yuki's boyfriend.

Souhei picked at his food at the dining table as he pondered this. His mom sat opposite him, while at his side Sora babbled away about how nice it would be to have a dog in the house. Hiraku was absent, having had to leave for Tokyo to settle some last-minute business at their pharmacies there. Souhei sighed, and then looked up from his plate to see Keiko eyeing him curiously mid-wine sip.

"—and Mommy it would be so great, the corgi and I will be best friends, and I'd always have someone to play with!" Sora exclaimed happily. "So can we get one, please? For my birthday? I want one _so _bad!"

Their mother chuckled and said, "I'll think about it, sweetie. Besides, Obasan already has her hands full with you and the house."

"Aww, but I'll potty train it and everything!" Sora countered. Souhei could already see his eyes growing wet with tears; clearly, the boy had been rather spoiled and wasn't used to being told "No."

"Hey, Sora, isn't your favorite cartoon about to come on soon?" Souhei said, attempting to keep the little boy from getting truly upset. In response, Sora pouted and mumbled something about the cartoon being lame recently, but he did end up excusing himself from dinner and scurrying over to the living room to watch TV.

"Good job, Souhei," his mom said, relieved that he'd deterred a full-scale tantrum. "We'll miss having you around here when summer's over."

"Mom, that's not for another six weeks or so. Besides, you'd probably be tired of me by then."

"Oh, I seriously doubt it," Keiko said, smiling. "Would you… would you mind if I visited you in Tokyo every now and then? Just to, you know, take you out for lunch or something with Hiraku. I might even bring Sora sometimes." She waited for his answer intently, her eyes bright and hopeful. It was so strange sometimes, to see how different this woman before him had become. At one point in the past, they'd both be completely silent over dinner, and wouldn't even spare each other a look from across the table. Souhei thought he'd never hear his mother ask to actually see him in the city just to spend time with him. It was a tremendous change, albeit a really good one, he decided.

"Sure Mom. I'd really like that," he said, returning her smile.

"That's wonderful! I'm very glad. We can even invite Yuki, if you want."

Her casual comment about Yuki caught Souhei off guard. "Oh, yeah. I guess we could."

Keiko leaned forward, her eye brows raised as if her suspicions had been confirmed. "Son, I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you dating her right now?"

_What are the odds that I'd be asked that twice in one day?, _he thought, his expression souring. "No, Mom, I'm not."

"Why ever not? I thought you'd always liked her." Here was another surprise, to think that Keiko would ever approve of a relationship between him and Yuki. She had appeared so angry when Souhei got hurt, and at first she was utterly convinced that it had been Yuki, and not a wolf, who injured him. Thankfully, that was all in the past now, and it seemed like his mother didn't even remember it.

Souhei sighed, unsure if he truly wanted the conversation to go in this direction. After a second or two he replied, "Why does it matter if I have a girlfriend, Mom? I don't really get why people my age are so into it. Those relationships are so transient: people fall in love, go out for a few months, break up, move on. And then they do it all over again. I don't want what I feel for Yuki to be defined by something like that." _Wow, I'm really on a roll here, _he thought. If anything, however, it was a relief to finally be able to talk to someone about what he really felt.

Immediately sensing that he had more to say, Keiko just said, "Go on."

"I'm scared of hurting her. I'm scared that I might make some stupid mistake as her boyfriend and not be able to even get our friendship back. I feel like there's just so much on the line, and I'm afraid of risking it all for some slim chance we might be an exception among all the doomed teenage relationships out there."

"I see. I understand where you're coming from, Souhei, but how do you think _she _feels about it?"

"I've thought about that too, and I think she might be more willing to try it than I am…" Souhei massaged his temples and closed his eyes. "Mom, I haven't even told her how I felt, and I talk as if I know for certain she'd say yes if I asked her out. It's ridiculous to even be considering this right now."

"Oh, no it's not, my dear. Women are very sensitive, and they pick up on these things really quickly, so you have to be careful." She paused to think for a moment, and then continued, "I'm sorry, Souhei. Somehow I feel like I'm to blame for this. If you hadn't seen me jump around relationships like I did, maybe… maybe you'd feel differently.

"Anyway, my advice, sweetie, is to think about what would make her happy. In spite of your fears, you have to consider what it is that she wants, and don't decide all on your own that the risk wouldn't be worth taking. Sure, most young relationships don't last, but I can tell that you two are different from the average teenager. I guess what I'm saying is that you'll never know unless you try."

"I'll never know unless I try," Souhei echoed quietly. Everything his mother said made sense, but ultimately the choice still rested on his shoulders. _Well then, I guess I'll just have to try._

—

Yuki fidgeted in her seat in the car and checked her reflection in the mirror for the hundredth time. "Mom, are you sure I look okay? I'm not overdressed or anything?" She wore her favorite blue dress that had a V neck line and cinched at her waist, flaring gently an inch or two above her knees. She even decided to borrow a little bit of mascara and lip gloss from her mom. Yuki had been nervous about Sora's party since the previous night. She really wanted to make a good impression because, well, she didn't exactly get to do that when she first met Souhei's mom.

"Honey, you look perfect," Hana said warmly. "Souhei better watch out, if there are other guys your age in the party, he'd be in big trouble."

"Oh, whatever Mom. He still hasn't said anything, you know." She crossed her arms and frowned, feeling like ten years old all over again.

"Be patient. These things are not to be rushed. Besides, do _you _know what you'll do if he ever says he likes you?"

"Well, I… I guess I'd say I like you too," Yuki said doubtfully. What _would _she do if she ever got the confession that she now wanted? She hadn't thought that far ahead, even though it was probably important to. Truthfully, she felt that Souhei was close to telling her something the day Keiji visited, but she ended up fleeing to the kitchen and robbing him of his chance to finally have a heart-to-heart talk with her. Perhaps it was because she wouldn't have known what to do with herself if he did take the conversation there.

"Alright, well what if he asks you to be his girlfriend?" her mother asked.

"W-what! So soon? Doesn't he have to buy me flowers and take me out on dates first?" Yuki said, shocked that her mom would consider the possibility so openly with her.

"I didn't say he would ask you as soon as he confessed his feelings. And although it would be really romantic to experience those things, you don't have to go through it all to make a relationship legitimate." Hana laughed at Yuki's surprised expression. "Don't get me wrong, sweetie, I'm not telling you to rush into anything. I'm just saying what's on my mind, that's all. Alright, looks like we make a left here…" Hana squinted at the street sign and nodded. "Okay, it shouldn't be too far now."

When they arrived at the address, both couldn't help but gasp at the sheer size of Souhei's home. It was difficult to make out all its details in the dark, but it was clearly a Western style mansion that didn't just pass for "nothing special," as Souhei described it. Quite a few cars were already parked inside the gate, and Yuki could hear laughter and music coming from the house. She gulped, took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.

As luck would have it, it was Souhei's mom herself who answered the front door. "Ah, Hana, Yuki, welcome! I'm so glad you both could come."

"Thank you for inviting us, Mrs. Akiyama," Hana replied cordially.

"Oh, please, call me Keiko."

As they were led to toward the living room, it was all Yuki could do not to marvel audibly at the expensive, beautiful décor. Tasteful blue streamers were hung along the hallways, and there were small round tables laden with Western finger foods and desserts. In the living room, there was a larger table boasting a more traditional Japanese spread on silver platters, as well as glasses of champagne for adults and sparkling juice for the younger visitors. Sora's gifts were gathered near the fireplace, and timidly Yuki placed their small present in a spot that wasn't too noticeable.

"Yuki," a voice said. She turned and found Souhei holding a glass of champagne, dressed in slacks and a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He'd cut his hair short again to his favorite style, and he vaguely smelled of a fresh, masculine perfume. There was nothing particularly special about his attire, as the guests all wore semi-formal outfits, much to Yuki's relief. But he could've been in a much bigger crowd with people in fancier clothes, and her eyes still would've only found him.

Yuki blinked and forced herself not to look at him too much. _That would be very unprincess-like, _she thought distantly. He truly was making it difficult though, looking as dashing and fit as he did. "Hey," she said, self-consciously rubbing her neck and bowing her head slightly.

"You look very lovely tonight," he said with a smile.

Ignoring the joyful thumping in her chest, she replied, "And exactly how many glasses of champagne have you had already?"

Souhei chuckled and said, "I'm serious. And this is my first one, mind you."

Just then, a little boy burst into the living room and nearly knocked the glass out of Souhei's hand. He was clutching at Souhei's leg and begging him to play when he noticed that his Oniisan was speaking to someone else. "Hello!" he said suddenly, extending a small hand. "My name is Sora. It's nice to meet you."

"Why hello there, my name's Yuki," she said as she bent down and shook his hand. His eyes lit up with recognition at the mention of her name.

"Yuki-oneechan! I've heard about you," he replied excitedly. "Oniisan talks about you _all _the time! You're humphaghumph."

"Now, now, you promised me you'd be good, Sora," Souhei said with a nervous laugh as Sora struggled beneath his brother's large hand spread across his mouth.

Her curiosity now piqued, Yuki gently removed Souhei's hand and ordered, "Oh, stop it, Souhei. Little Sora here can tell Yuki-oneechan _anything _he wants."

"Souhei!" Keiko suddenly called. "Will you help me pour more champagne please?"

"Coming," he replied, sighing. "Sora—" here he pointed two fingers at his eyes and then toward the boy "—I'm watching you." At that, he walked off, glancing back a few times to see if Sora would betray him after all.

"Ah, where were we, Sora?" Yuki said, feigning an innocent smile. Sora only laughed, however, and shook his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-oneechan. I can't let Oniichan down." He crossed his arms and looked like a tiny adult with a point to prove. "But I have a better idea! Why don't you come with me to the backyard and play ohajiki with us?"

"Ohajiki?" Yuki began, but already she was being dragged across the living room, through the kitchen, and into the backyard, where a number of children were kneeling in front of several flat marbles strewn on the ground. She remembered playing this game when she was little, and was pleasantly surprised kids still knew about it these days.

A girl had just drawn an imaginary line between her marble and the one she sought to claim when Sora declared, "We're starting over! Oneechan is playing with us."

A boy with painstakingly groomed hair and a sour disposition stomped his foot in protest. "No, Sora, let's play something else! This is so boring. Can't we just play videogames inside?"

"Eh? But this is fun too," Yuki said as she sat down next to the girl whose turn had been interrupted. "I would really like to play, if you guys don't mind."

The other kids nodded and chirped in agreement, but the boy with the sour face would not admit defeat. "This is _lame. _Besides, why is an old person like you playing with kids like us?"

"You mean, you don't know me?" Yuki said with a fake gasp. "I'll have you know, I won first place in the National Ohajiki Competition last year. Don't you want to learn from the best?" She gave him a wink and tried not to laugh as the boy wavered, unsure if she was actually telling the truth.

"What? I don't think there are competitions for this type of thing…"

"Look, see if you can beat me," Yuki challenged as she gathered the marbles, shook them in her hands, and then spread them across the ground with a gentle toss. She had yet to miss hitting a marble and cease to impress the kids when Keiko appeared next to her.

"Sora, honey, do you mind if I steal Yuki for a bit?"

"But it's still her turn, Mom! She's the Ohajiki champion!"

At that, Yuki scratched her head and faced Keiko with an embarrassed smile. "Ah, I might've exaggerated a bit. Sora, you can take over for me."

"You mean I get all these marbles? Awesome!"

When Yuki rose to face Keiko, it almost seemed as if the elegantly dressed woman, whose face was much gentler than she ever recalled seeing, was regarding her fondly. "You're very good with the kids, Yuki," she observed.

"Ah, thank you, ma'am. I mentor grade-schoolers at a recreational center in Tokyo, so I'm used to looking after kids."

"Yes, Souhei told me. He talks about you all the time—"

_Hm, didn't Sora say the same thing?, _she noted.

"—because he admires you."

Yuki blushed, detecting the sincerity in her words. There was a brief moment of silence before she replied, "I—I feel the same way about him. He's very hardworking and dependable, thoughtful and compassionate, and I've always felt really lucky to have him as my best friend." She blinked, repeated the words in her head, and decided they sounded rather safe and not entirely lovesick.

Keiko grinned back at her and looked slightly amused. "I'm glad to hear that, Yuki. I'm very proud of the fine young man Souhei's become; I'm only sad that I had so little to do with it. But I digress. I came out here to thank you, my dear," she said softly.

Puzzled, Yuki asked, "For what, Ms. Keiko?"

"For looking after my son, for motivating him, for just being _there _for him. He never really had a person like that growing up." At this, her voice dropped to an even lower pitch, and for a second Yuki feared she would begin to cry. But then Keiko's eyes seemed to gleam with joy as she said, "In life, we all need someone who will support us, challenge us, and help us become better people. I'm happy Souhei found that person in you."

It almost seemed too much to hear this so unexpectedly from the mother of the young man she adored. But in the end, Yuki simply couldn't keep from smiling and felt herself flush all the way to her ears. "You speak too kindly of me, Ms. Keiko."

"You know, you two would go lovely together."

"I-I'm sorry?" Yuki muttered, blinking dumbly several times.

In response, Keiko gently patted the young woman on the shoulder and said, "Just be patient with him, Yuki. Girls don't give a second thought about it sometimes, but guys can have a really hard time mustering the courage to confess. He'll come around. Don't forget to grab something to eat, ok?" And then she left, and again only the children's gleeful chatter filled the air.

Yuki allowed herself a moment to revel in the warmth that budded in her heart. What Souhei's mom said seemed as good as any confession, and it felt so good to have her doubts about his feelings be put to rest. She let the relief soak through to her soul, let it tease a smile on her face, even if, as the boy with the sour face pointed out, "Yuki-oneechan looks really creepy, smiling to herself like that." Before she stepped inside to rejoin the adults, she recalled how silly she sounded when she spoke with her mother scarcely an hour ago. _Who needs flowers and dates when you can just feel like _this?, she thought happily.

When she entered, she felt cool air and the smell of food hit her face, and now she felt truly hungry. She was about to walk into the living room when she heard Souhei's name mentioned quietly between three women, and something compelled her to stop. A few paces away, she spied Souhei with a champagne bottle in hand, listening to an old man talking animatedly about farming.

"…never even knew his father," one woman murmured.

"Truly? How scandalous!" another said with enthusiasm that Yuki could only deem disgusting.

"I pity the boy, he must feel so out of place here," the third woman added, to which the other two nodded eagerly. More offensive prattling ensued.

Yuki wasn't certain if Souhei heard any of this, but she, for one, could not stand it. How _dare _these gossipmongers talk about him like that under his own roof? For a heated moment, Yuki considered confronting them herself, but then Souhei excused himself from the old man and turned to face the women with a neutral expression.

"Excuse me, ladies, can I offer any of you more champagne?" he asked politely.

Taken aback, one woman hastily replied, "Ah, y-yes. Thank you." She extended her glass stiffly as Souhei poured the fizzy golden liquid.

Just before he'd filled it half-way, Souhei paused to look at the bejeweled bracelet adorning the woman's wrist. He smiled and casually said, "That is a beautiful piece of jewelry. It looks lovely on you, ma'am." If she didn't know him, she wouldn't have seen the slight smugness in his expression as he gave the astonished offenders a bow. "Well then, I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

Yuki watched and resisted the urge to laugh. That was just like him, to retaliate with kindness. As she saw the women shuffle away, visibly embarrassed by their actions, Yuki wondered why she didn't just confess to Souhei herself.

—

Souhei found her filling a plate with various colorful desserts, her brow furrowed in consternation. "Yuki," he said.

"Souhei," she said without turning, "which ones of these taste best? I don't think I've ever seen or had half of these desserts, and I'm sure I want to stuff my face all night with sweets."

He laughed and said, "Just try them all. The macaroons are my favorite, though." He pointed at the round French pastries nestled at the bottom of the serving rack.

"Ah, good to know." She placed one on the side of her growing pile of sweets, did a double take, then took another macaroon before moving on to the next array of desserts.

Glad to finally spend some time with her, Souhei let the knot of tension on his shoulders uncoil and breathed. Entertaining the guests proved more exhausting than he'd anticipated. He was quite outgoing by nature, but if he had to listen to another half hour lecture about the natural predators of corn, or had to bear another round of nasty rumors about his family history, he might've just had to strangle someone. In the corner of his eye, he noticed the women who'd gossiped about him huddled again by the fireplace, fussing and whispering. It wasn't the first time people tattled about his family, and he doubted it would be the last. He was used to it, and knew better than to get upset over people who would stoop so low. Instead, he brought his attention back to the charming young lady who stood by his side.

She didn't believe him when he said she looked lovely, though she couldn't be anything but. The color of her dress flattered her fair skin, and the tousled bun was a refreshing look on her. He studied the smooth curves of her face and neck unabashedly, marveling at how incredibly attracted he was to her, for both her looks and the person he knew her to be. _I am so lucky, _he mused. He was sure there was a scarcity of beautiful girls with wild secrets in the world, and for some reason, he'd been favored enough to have crossed paths with one.

He turned this thought over in his head, and was surprised to realize that her being a wolf had never truly bothered him. Even when he suffered through the worst part of his ear injury, he never resented her for it. Sure, it was difficult to reconcile himself with the fact that she and the wolf that attacked him were one and the same, but that was only because he'd never encountered anything so supernatural in his life. Then again, he probably should've seen it coming. He knew she was different the moment he first saw her.

In truth, what he really thought about most at the time was how terrible she must've felt about hurting him. She had skipped school for nearly two weeks, and then had come back to class only to be surrounded by frightened whispers about what she'd done to him. Yuki had never asked for it, but he'd always jumped to her defense when someone openly accused her of being violent. Some of the kids had been very mean, but Souhei refused to have any of it on her behalf. Guilt fueled him in the beginning; after all, it had been his fault that she had to fight back with the wolf in the first place. He'd cornered her and forced her to talk when he should've just left her alone.

But as days and weeks flew by and he got to know her better, even his 12-year-old mind somehow comprehended that this was what made sense: to be by her side, and to protect her. He'd seen it firsthand, how fragile the girl with the bright smile and the heavy secret could be. It felt good to worry about someone other than himself for once.

It felt good to be appreciated, to have a friend, to cheer for this strange, wonderful girl as she fought her demons and struggled to become better. And above all, it was good not to feel so alone.

He thought about that now as Yuki tried not to lick the cookie crumbs off her fingers, frowning.

"That's the best part, you know," Souhei said, gesturing at her sugary finger tips.

"But it would be so unladylike," she complained.

"Why would you want to be something you're not?" he joked.

Souhei was ready to evade if she decided to throw him a punch or dig a heel into his foot, but he didn't expect to see the expression of wonder that flickered across her face. She looked as if she was recalling something from a long time ago. In the end, she just shrugged and said sheepishly, "I don't know. I am who I am no matter what, I guess." She laughed, and proceeded to clean her fingers off in a rather thoughtful silence.

After she returned from a trip to the bathroom, Souhei decided it was time. "Yuki, you haven't seen the second floor of this house yet, right?"

"Nope," she said. "I've been busy owning at ohajiki and eating all your food."

Souhei laughed, and then grabbed her hand, leading the way to the balcony that offered an amazing view of the lake. He pretended not to hear her breathless complaints, or the wild beating of his heart. He tried not to feel overcome by the happiness that pulsed through him as Yuki's hand remained wrapped in his. _Later, _he asserted as he inhaled the pure air, its clarity cutting through the nervous haze around his thoughts. _Not yet, but later._

"_Wow," _Yuki said as she gazed at the lake, its shimmery waters entrancing her. There was only a crescent moon out that night, but there were also innumerable stars, and together they lit up the provincial skies quite impressively. Their reflection in the lake merely served to enhance the effect. "This really is something else. Thanks, Souhei," she said, and then she smiled. He made it a point to remember every detail about that moment, because he knew he would want this memory to be as pristine and vivid as he could possibly make it.

"_Have I ever told you how beautiful your smile is? That's just one of the many things I love about you."_

Yes, that was it. Those were the perfect words to start with. He inhaled one more time for good measure, and then began, "Have I e—"

"Um, Souhei—"

He blinked, and so did she. "You go first," they both said.

"No, _you _go," Yuki said.

"Ladies first."

She opened her mouth to speak, but then seemed to think better of it just as soon as Souhei felt something alight on his shoulder. He followed Yuki's gaze to find a cricket perched just a few centimeters from his face, an innocent but insolent looking thing. Wordlessly, she pinched it between two fingers with her free hand—she'd never been afraid of bugs—and then let it go free to potentially sabotage someone else's declaration of love.

Clearing her throat, Yuki asked, "Now, what were you saying?"

It suddenly struck Souhei that the memory-in-progress was not at all going how he intended. He thought about flushing this attempt out of his mind and starting over, but everything just seemed entirely too funny. The whole thing was beyond redeeming. So he laughed, and then laughed some more. Soon, she was chuckling too, albeit rather nervously.

"Um, what's going on, exactly?" she asked, her nose wrinkled in the funny way it did whenever she was perplexed. Their hands were still linked, and he'd drawn her a bit closer to himself while he nearly laughed himself senseless.

"Aww, man," Souhei finally managed. His eyes had gotten a little wet in the corners, so he wiped them with the back of his finger. "Sorry. That was funny."

"What was funny?"

"I'd practiced this thing in my head, and—" he waved a hand in the air "—it's really corny, anyway." He grinned at her and felt a lifetime's worth of courage suddenly course through him as he said, "The reason I brought you here is because I wanted to tell you I'm in love with you."

He looked her straight in the eye, and watched the look on her face shift from one of confusion to shock to a sudden, irrepressible, undeniable joy. She was biting her lip, trying not smile, when she yanked her arm back and covered her face with both hands, only to peek back at him behind a crack between her fingers. As she lowered them slowly, he saw that she was doing a terrible job of it, as the smile on her lips was plain as day. And it was so shy and endearing, darn it — he just wanted to hold her and claim her and never let go.

"Can—can you say that again?" she said, her voice small and a little bit giddy.

"I love you," Souhei repeated without hesitation.

This time, she didn't step back. Within a heartbeat, her arms were around his neck, anchoring him, the weight of every unspoken emotion between them now pressing forcefully against him. He fought to contain the shiver that went down his spine and held her tighter, allowing his lips to lightly graze her ear. By now, her hands had slid down to wrap around his waist, and he felt her gasp at the contact before she seemed to melt even closer to him, if that were at all possible.

He was so _warm, _from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes. It was like he'd been cold without even knowing it, and was just now discovering the summer of her acceptance and love. Distantly, he felt a part of his brain twitch at the thought. She hadn't exactly said anything yet, but it wasn't as if she needed to. Her embrace was enough. In fact, it was better than he could've asked for.

But as if Yuki somehow managed to read his mind, she promptly proceeded to quell his doubts. She drew back, placed soft fingers on his cheek, and said with glistening eyes, "I love you, too."

* * *

Ahhh here it is guys. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I struggled to get it right. _Yeesh. _Hopefully I didn't bite off more than I can chew here, and I will try not to rewrite too much of it. There should only be one more chapter after this, and then it'll be a wrap, folks. As always, I would very much appreciate your reviews, and I'm super duper grateful for those of you who have followed and favorite this humble little novella o' mine. Well then, I'm off to rereading Chapter 4 and attempting to rectify all the literary mistakes I'd made there. *gulp* Hope you all have a lovely day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Patience had never truly been Yuki's strong suit.

It wasn't that she couldn't be patient when she needed to be; it's that being impatient simply came more naturally to her. Once, when she was in middle school, she'd nearly caused a few of her classmates to pass out from the speed and enthusiasm with which she performed a frog dissection; and another time, she'd deserted Shino in a Shibuya dressing room on the eve of a very important date, earning her a solid week's worth of silent treatment from her best friend. To her credit, though, she never shirked the consequences of failing to wait patiently for anything.

When it came to Souhei and the question of his feelings, she had teetered between acting like the epitome of ladylike patience and freely indulging in her growing restlessness. She wanted to hear him confess, but not _really_; she wanted them to cross the threshold from friends to lovers, but seriously, _lovers? _Yuki pegged her hormones to be the blame for this indecisiveness, but she knew that eventually it didn't have to be so complicated. She loved him, after all, and she knew there was nothing she could do but follow her heart back to him.

And now, enveloped in his arms, his warmth, his _love_, Yuki couldn't think much in her high-strung, giddy state of mind but _thank you, thank you God, to the universe, thank you. _She truly was grateful for everything that had conspired to bring her to that moment, and especially for cutting her wait short. Ladylike patience didn't suit her anyway. Burying her face in his chest, Yuki breathed, let her senses revel in all of him. And then her eyes snapped open when she remembered.

She drew back from him and tried not to tremble as she laid a hand on his cheek. "I love you, too," she said. The words tasted sweet and true on her tongue, and glided off with more grace than she ever thought they could possess. He smiled back at her, and Yuki couldn't help but ponder if love was, in fact, a very potent form of cardiovascular exercise. At this rate, her heart would still be an astonishing workhorse at the age of 90.

Yuki fought not to giggle over her ridiculous thoughts, which Souhei aided with by touching her face. With one hand still splayed protectively on the small of her back, he let the other caress her face, the backs of his fingers brushing against her cheeks, ghosting over her lips—and instinctively she leaned into the touch, allowing herself to press a kiss onto his hand. Her eyes fluttered shut again, and she swallowed. The warmth in her belly was becoming hotter, and the sensation proved a bit much. Gently, she pulled away to meet his fiery gaze. "So… what now?"

He blinked, eyebrows rising in wonder. He thought for a moment, and then settled on saying, "We'll take it slow."

"Please elaborate," she requested.

"Well, let's start with what makes you happy," Souhei said. He tucked a loose wisp of hair behind her ear and asked, "What do you want us to be, Yuki?"

"I want—" Yuki paused, at a loss for words. _To be your girlfriend? _No, the label sounded hollow in her mind, a shell that was simply too small to house everything that she felt and wanted. "I want to be with you. I'm not going to see anyone else." That last sentence surprised even her. How else could she say that she wanted to belong to him? Suddenly, Yuki felt very silly and wanted to cave in to herself. She wasn't sure how this script was supposed to go in real life, as her scant knowledge on the matter was derived from J-dramas and conversations with other 17-year-old girls who were likely just as clueless.

"Neither will I," Souhei assured softly. He cupped her chin and tilted her face toward his. "Guess I can tell Keiji to back off now, huh?" he huffed.

"Huh? Keiji?" Yuki was confused for a second, and then it hit her—when Keiji had brought her the watermelons, Souhei had been _jealous. _It was kind of a pleasant notion, if she was being honest with herself. She laughed and gave him another hug. "Oh, please. Melon boy's got nothing on _you._"

He nodded approvingly. "Good to know. But in all seriousness, Yuki—" here his eyes displayed a quiet resolve "—I want you to be happy. I was hesitant to tell you how I feel because I'm not crazy about the whole girlfriend-boyfriend thing. Those relationships end almost as soon as they start." He briefly looked away, his brow furrowing. "I don't want that to happen to us."

"It won't," she said quickly as a realization dawned on her. "Our—relationship is what we make it, Souhei. You and I, we call the shots here. It's okay if we don't use labels. Whether we use them or not doesn't change how we feel for each other, right?"

At that, something seemed to relax inside of him, his troubles soothed if not dissolved. "Yes. We'll figure it out as we go." He bent down to nuzzle her nose gently with his, and Yuki felt her knees turn to jelly. "Love you."

"Love you too."

They both found it rather difficult to wrench themselves from the privacy of the balcony, but it had to be done. She didn't want her mom to freak out when she found that her daughter and her suitor were decidedly missing from the party. In a bit of a panic, Yuki tried to think of all the words she needed to say, to _explain _what was going on_—_

_Ah, too late. _They'd rejoined the guests to find their mothers chatting in the living room, who then promptly stopped to acknowledge their arrival. She saw Hana's eyes widen as her gaze drifted towards… her hand still twined with Souhei's.

Yuki felt blood rush to her cheeks instantly. Hana and Keiko swapped looks, and then, after an interminable pause, the two mothers merely chuckled. Yuki opened her mouth, but didn't say a word as she discovered there was no need. With but a glance their mothers deciphered exactly what was going on.

"Ms. Hana," Souhei said suddenly. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure, Souhei," Hana replied warmly, and the next thing she knew Souhei was walking away to have a private conversation with her mom. She stared after them dumbly before her stomach made a nervous lurch; she didn't have a particular reason to be anxious, but it was difficult to calm down when she felt so much was riding on this. When Keiko approached her, she let out a sigh she didn't realize had been lodged at the back of her throat.

"My dear, would you like me to get you something to drink? You look a bit on edge," Keiko offered gently. Yuki looked at her, and immediately blushed; she was developing quite a talent for it, she mused, feeling heat emanate from her cheeks.

"I-I'm okay, Ms. Keiko. Thank you."

Wasting no time, Keiko jumped right into the heart of the matter. "He's confessed, hasn't he?" she said, and Yuki thought she detected a shred of girlish excitement in her voice.

"Y-yes." She wasn't just pink, but scarlet now. Yes, she was definitely getting an aptitude for blushing.

Keiko clapped her hands and gasped. She smiled from ear to ear and declared, "That's just _wonderful_! I underestimated my son. I didn't think it would be so soon but… this is good." Her calm demeanor pacified Yuki's nerves a bit. "Yuki," Keiko said more seriously, "are you happy?"

Her heart seemed to hum back in answer. "Yes."

"Good. This is good," Keiko repeated. "You know the whole reason Souhei wanted to confess was to make you happy? He didn't want you to doubt his feelings. He's very different from other boys his age. I didn't think young men could manage to have such a mature and unique outlook on love." She gave an almost wistful sigh, and then placed her hands on Yuki's shoulders. "Please continue to take good care of my son, Yuki. I trust that if there's anyone who can help him loosen up and not be afraid of loving openly, it would be you."

Nodding solemnly, Yuki gave a willful "Yes, ma'am."

Keiko laughed heartily and replied, "My, you are _such _an agreeable girl. Come, you have to meet Hiraku."

Much to Yuki's delight, Mr. Akiyama turned out to be a very agreeable man himself. He was warm and candid, intelligent and humble. It was no wonder he was able to tear down Keiko's walls and build instead a home for her heart to stay. She watched him casually wrap an arm around his wife's waist, basked in the glow of affection on their faces, and smiled. Souhei told her all that had taken place in their rocky past as a family broken over and over, and Yuki knew his mother must've fought hard to finally claim this happiness. Their joy was contagious, lulling her worries to a faint hum in the back of her head.

When Souhei and Hana returned from their talk, she noted her mom's cheerful, amused expression and the young man's poorly contained elation beneath an almost-smile. Keiko spotted them too, and immediately whisked Hana away into the kitchen to prepare Sora's birthday cake. Hiraku, meanwhile, excused himself to retrieve his son's birthday present. In no time at all, Yuki and Souhei were left with just each other again.

There was a brief silence before Yuki nudged him expectantly. "Well?"

Souhei stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked lightly on his feet. "Yeah, it went well," he said, a faint blush creeping on his cheeks.

Yuki giggled as she slipped an arm through his. "What did you talk about?"

"Oh, you know, I declared my intentions. Asked for the princess' hand," he replied with a wink.

Poking his side, she said, "Seriously, Mister. What did you say?"

"I _told _you. I declared my intentions," he insisted. "I told Ms. Hana that I am in love with her daughter, and I promised to respect and take care of her. I said that I want to take us seriously, and that I hope to eventually share a future with you."

Yuki felt her heart do a somersault in her chest. "You _said _that? Wow."

"Mhm. She gave us her blessing," he said, beaming.

"I gotta say I'm impressed," she admitted. "Your mom told me to look after you, too."

"Like you always have." He absently licked his lips as he looked at her, which Yuki tried to ignore, but failed. Thankfully he quipped, "I guess this means I need to learn how to cook now. When we get married, I can't have you burning down our apartment."

That earned him a light smack on the head, naturally.

While they joked and laughed in their old, familiar way, Yuki felt all tension drain from her. She realized that she'd been slightly apprehensive about what would change between them from then on, but it seemed there was no need to be worried. _We__'__re still best friends, _she thought. _Being in love isn__'__t going to change that. If anything, it__'__ll just make it better._

Yuki was happily contemplating this thought when Keiko and Hana emerged from the kitchen carrying a large blue cake. It was decorated with five candles in the center and small toy cars along its edges. They set it on the dining table and asked the guests to gather round. A few moments later, a genial woman whom Souhei called Obasan arrived with the children in tow, including Sora, who was almost jittery with excitement. Keiko lit the candles and began singing her son's birthday song. Yuki and the guests followed suit, and she resisted the urge to punch Souhei when he remarked teasingly that her pitch was off key.

After the singing and clapping, Sora shut his eyes and made his wish. Then, he blew out all the candles with all the gusto he could muster, earning him another round of applause. When some of the laughter died down, Yuki heard Keiko say, "Close your eyes, honey."

She beckoned Hiraku to come in, and he entered holding a Welsh corgi puppy gingerly in both hands. He permitted Sora to look, which he did. The little boy blinked several times before his hands flew to his face, eyes wide and mouth open; in a heartbeat, he was scrambling and squealing and cuddling his new friend. The crowd gave a resounding "Awww" as the puppy planted wet kisses on Sora's nose. "Thank you _so _much, Mommy and Daddy!" Sora gushed as he bounced the puppy gently in his arm.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Keiko said, brushing back his hair and kissing his forehead.

Sora laughed and made his way through the crowd to where Yuki and Souhei stood. "Oniichan, look!" he said, thrusting up the puppy toward his older brother.

"He's adorable," Yuki cooed as Souhei adjusted the puppy in Sora's hands, making the hold more comfortable for the corgi. Tentatively, she reached out a hand to the little dog, but it shrank back, whimpering. Yuki frowned, unsure of why she garnered such a response, but then something—an instinct, perhaps?—tugged at her thoughts. Bending down, she carefully extended a wrist and rubbed it along the puppy's throat. Soon, it relaxed against her touch, and grew quite willing to be held by her. She shot each of the brothers a glance, but none of them seemed to notice what just happened. _That__'__s weird. _She wondered if it meant anything, and stashed the thought away for later inspection.

The evening wound down as the guests left one by one. As the hour approached 10 PM, Hana decided that it was time to head home. "Again, thank you for inviting us, Keiko and Hiraku," she said with a bow. Yuki followed her example and bowed respectfully as well.

"Of course! It was a pleasure meeting both of you," Hiraku said cheerfully.

Overhearing this exchange, Sora immediately clambered up to Yuki's side. "Yuki-oneechan, will you please visit us again soon?" he said with pleading eyes. "We can play ohajiki again or with Aki, if you want," he offered, gesturing toward the puppy.

Yuki gave him a broad grin and nodded. "Of course, Sora. Maybe we can teach Aki a trick or two."

"Yay!" Sora chirped. "I'm sure Oniisan would love for you to be here too."

She raised an eyebrow at Souhei, who merely laughed and ruffled his brother's hair. "This kid's bright. Takes after his Oniisan."

Casually hugging her best friend from the side, Yuki rebutted, "I'm not too sure about _that_."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you," Souhei smirked. Then he squeezed her waist with an arm and leaned closer toward her ear. "I'll talk to you soon," he murmured.

She quickly looked at her mother, who was thankfully still speaking to Mr. and Mrs. Akiyama. "Okay," she replied, stealing a quick kiss on his arm. She gave him one last longing glance, then pulled away to bid the others good-bye.

On their way home, Yuki and her mom lapsed into a comfortable silence in the car. She still couldn't believe how eventful the evening had been; it was surreal to finally hear Souhei confess, to return his feelings, to make sweet, novel promises with both words and embraces. She sighed dreamily, which, of course, failed to escape her mother's notice.

"Bet the view is great from up there," Hana chided when she noticed the dazed look on her daughter's face.

Yuki started, at first oblivious to the fact that she was being teased. It took her a full 30 seconds to understand Hana was having quite a laugh at her expense. Blushing, she replied, "Sorry, Mom. My brain is just… my _heart _feels so full."

"I know, sweetie," Hana said lovingly. "That was rather unexpected, wasn't it?"

"It really was! I mean, I had _no _idea he was going to confess tonight." She held up a hand in a vain attempt to conceal the embarrassed smile on her face.

"That's a good sign. He'll keep things from being dull between you." Yuki gaped in response, which earned her a heartfelt chuckle from her mom.

"But seriously, I'm happy for you. He seems very sincere and devoted, and I couldn't ask for a better person to look after you," Hana added as she reached out to squeeze the young woman's hand with her own. Then, upon clearing her throat and averting her gaze, Hana continued, "But sweetie, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it, Mom?"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, then softly said, "Will you please… ah, wait to… _you know__… _until after you graduate from college? It's my dream for you to get a college degree before you start a family."

When Yuki finally digested the import of her mom's request, her face blazed bright red with indignation. "M-mom! Why would you bring that up now?!" she asked, mortified. "We just, erm, started dating! I'm not sure if I can even say that about us yet!"

"Now, now, there's no need to get worked up about it," Hana laughed. "It's okay to start thinking ahead, Yuki. I mean, he _is _serious about you, and I know that you have real feelings for him too."

Still chagrinned, Yuki pouted and gave a small "Hmph."

"I just want things to be easier for you than they were for me," her mother said in mollifying tones. "Getting a degree first will help you secure a good job and a good future for you and your family. And of course, you can count on me to be with you every step of the way."

Yuki knew that she ought to feel reassured, but a sudden realization plunged her heart in fear. "Mom, do you think I eventually have to tell Ms. Keiko that I… that I'm a wolf?"

She noticed Hana's knuckles tighten slightly on the steering wheel. "It might be unavoidable someday, sweetheart. But don't be afraid," she replied calmly. "Mama's got you. She always will."

Feeling some of her anxiety subside, Yuki managed to return her smile. She and her mother knew better than most that life was hardly ever easy. There were times when they had to fight hard to protect their family, but even the most difficult times failed to crush the joy they found in each other. Inhaling deeply, Yuki clung onto the resilience she inherited from her mother, and hoped.

—-

Souhei reluctantly released Yuki as she trotted up toward Keiji. It was all he could do not to grimace at the cheerful young man who leaned on the torii, his suggestive smile at the sight of their held hands grinding Souhei's gears. As he drew closer, the familiar sounds and smells of the summer festival proved a welcome distraction from Keiji's unwelcome presence.

"Hi Keiji!" Yuki greeted, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Hey! I'm glad to see both of you," Keiji replied eagerly.

"Hmph," Souhei spared.

"I invited several of our classmates from grade school too. They should be here any minute," Keiji said. "By the way, how was the watermelon?"

"It was delicious! Thank you."

"How about you, Souhei? Did you have some too?" Keiji beamed and closed the distance between them before Souhei could respond, then indiscreetly whispered, "So, fruit _isn't_ the way to her heart, huh?"

Souhei flinched, Keiji laughed, and Yuki shot each of them a baffled look. Before she could prod them about it, some of their childhood friends arrived. There was Kina, who loved to bring shiny trinkets to school; Makoto, who was almost worse than Souhei at Old Maid; and Katashi, who tried to edge out Yuki at every lunch break race, but never quite succeeded. Warm memories from their younger years slowly trickled in, and soon Souhei found that he was truly enjoying himself. Why should he let one of Yuki's suitors ruin his day at the festival anyway? It wasn't often he got to participate in this years-long tradition at his hometown—or the closest he had to one, anyway.

The eclectic festival surely had no likeness in all of the prefecture. Because the small town didn't have the luxury of holding numerous festivals a year, it handpicked trademark features from multiple varieties to shape its own. The annual gathering was part tanabata, as evidenced by colorful streamers cascading from resilient bamboo arches; part obon, as made clear by paper lanterns promising a well-illuminated evening; and part otsukimi, as shown by a profusion of dango stands all vying for customers. Essentially, it was a mishmash of the odds and ends that make a festival fun.

What truly made this event special, however, was the fact that almost every booth was manned by someone familiar. While that made it much easier to cajole their elders into giving them free foods and souvenirs, seeing so many friendly faces was a treat all its own. Yuki's delight was especially palpable with every reacquaintance.

For his part, Souhei was more than content to trail along wherever his princess wished to go. He was dutifully buying her a skewer of dango when Makoto and Katashi snuck up to his side.

"Hey Souhei," Makoto said, a mischievous note in his voice. "You buying for Yuki?"

"Yup," Souhei replied casually. "Want some too?"

"Actually, we were curious about something," Katashi said, who made a show of twitching his eyebrows. "Are you and Yuki going out?"

Souhei felt his forehead crease and his brows draw together. A small but worrying amount of hesitation caught the answer in his throat. "Um…"

"Eh? So you're not?" Katashi wondered. "Maybe you need a few pointers from the ladies man." At that, he pointed a thumb at himself and smiled slyly.

Scoffing, Makoto interjected, "Yeah, he's good with the ladies alright. The _old _ladies, like Keiji's obasan."

"H-hey! It's not my fault ladies of all ages find me attractive."

"Uhh, _okay. _That's probably not a good thing, but whatever floats your boat, man," Makoto chuckled. "Anyway, you guys seem pretty smitten with each other. It's been that way since grade school, right?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, we are kinda going out. I guess." Souhei felt a sudden rush of guilt at his lack of conviction. _Why can__'__t I just say it right out?_

"Kinda going out? What's that? Like, do you _kinda _need oxygen to live?" Katashi almost guffawed at his own joke, but thought better of it when Souhei shot him an icy glare. "Er, sorry. What I meant to say was, it should be clear what you are to each other. The ladies don't like it when you don't define the relationship."

"Fine. She _is _my girlfriend," Souhei said defensively.

"You don't sound too happy about that," Makoto observed.

Someone grabbed Souhei's arm then, causing him to start and lose his comeback. His heart fell when it just turned out to be Yuki. "Yay, dango! Thank you!" she cheered, plucking the skewer out of Souhei's hand. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked in between bites.

"Uh, nothing—" and before Souhei could finish, the boys had strolled away whistling, making it painfully obvious something noteworthy had been the topic of their conversation. He sighed, resigning to meet Yuki's curious gaze.

"They were asking if we were going out," he confessed.

Her eyebrows rose considerably at this discovery. "And what did you say?" she asked, her expression guarded.

"Well, I wasn't really sure what to say," he replied. The guilt couldn't have weighed heavier than it did at that moment. He looked at her apprehensively, then felt his stomach twist with dread when he found disappointment in her eyes. "I'm sorry," he amended, voice rueful and quiet. "I just… I'm still getting used to it, you know, calling you my girlfriend and all." He reached out a nervous hand to one of her own and waited as several emotions flickered through her face. Eventually, she settled on a smile, its edge of sadness so piercing he almost staggered on his feet.

"It's okay," she said weakly. "I understand. We're taking it slow, right?"

_No, no. Something__'__s wrong, _a voice urged in Souhei's mind. It wasn't right for him to be so timid and unsure of what he wanted now when he had claimed it so boldly just a few days ago. Was he going to allow self-doubt to steal his happiness as well as Yuki's yet again? Breathing slowly, he recalled the way she blossomed when he confessed that he loved her, allowed the memory to soothe his agitation, then tipped her face toward his with gentle fingers.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I should've known better. I didn't intend to appear so uncertain about us, or to hurt your feelings in any way," he said. "Let me—" he frowned, the words dying on his lips. _All bark and no bite, _he thought forlornly. "I'm just sorry."

She sniffled though her eyes were dry, and Souhei felt her pout looked somehow… playful? "Well. Step up your game then, Mister. When you spoke to Eri, you sounded really unsure about me too, you know."

"W-wait a minute. So you…" His eyes widened with comprehension as he slanted back in slight disbelief.

"Yup," she shrugged with feigned nonchalance. A hint of a smile teased at the corners of her eyes. "It's not my fault y'all didn't pick a more private place to talk." Yuki then proceeded to inspect the underside of her fingernails, as if something very interesting just happened to appear there.

When he realized she was teasing him, Souhei let his arms drop by his side in relief. Then he couldn't embrace her fast enough.

"Mrmm.. you're shquishing me," she complained, laughing.

"Serves you right for eavesdropping," he scolded, then brushed a soft kiss on her forehead.

The rest of the day passed by serenely as their little band of reunited friends continued to explore the festival. The evening fell slowly in a veil of indigo and cicada song, and they watched in awe as the paper lanterns were lit one by one above their heads. Souhei let Yuki frolic with the girls while he and the guys debated taking home wooden katanas, but it wasn't long before she returned to his side with two bright pieces of paper in hand.

"Hey guys, you mind if I steal him for a moment?" Yuki asked, her arm already looped around one of his.

"Not at all. He's all yours," Keiji said graciously.

"Thanks," she giggled, then proceeded to lead him to a tangle of bamboo plants adorned with many tanzaku. The colorful paper strips displayed the hopes and prayers of those who wore their hearts on their sleeves—or propped them on bamboo branches, as it would appear. Yuki brandished a pen for him to use and declared, "We'd be doing this lovely day wrong if we didn't write our own tanzaku."

They leaned on each other's backs as they scribbled down their heartfelt wishes. When they finished, Souhei offered to hang their tanzaku on a prominent branch. He read Yuki's prayer in the flickering light of the lanterns:

"Please teach me to love fearlessly and wholly while expecting nothing in return.  
Keep my loved ones safe, happy, and warm, wanting nothing.  
Please allow time to show us kindness, and help us make the most of every second in this brief, beautiful world."

A mixture of feelings welled in Souhei's chest when he saw what she wrote. The eloquence of her words came as no surprise to him, but their candidness did. Though there was nothing duplicitous about Yuki at all, she preferred to be lighthearted and whimsical, and somehow the tanzaku read more like a confession than a wish.

Before he could question her about it, she read his own handiwork out loud. "I pray for strength to cherish and protect the people who belong to me, and to whom I belong. Grant me a heart that doesn't falter, and may I never hesitate to love the one who most deserves it."

Her radiant smile could've bested a thousand lanterns. "Well said, Souhei," she murmured.

Their fingers laced together as they walked toward a secluded area of the shrine. Only a few lanterns decorated the old tree that towered above them, but the light shone bright enough for him to see her face.

"So, Yuki, your tanzaku…" he began.

She nodded, and both remained silent for a while. Instead of asking for an explanation, he waited for her to offer it when she wanted.

At length, Yuki cleared her throat and softly said, "You know, I've been thinking about my dad a lot recently."

He pressed closer to her as he stroked her back comfortingly. "Mhm?"

"My mom has only ever spoken about the day we lost him maybe once or twice. None of us like to dwell on that, you know? But whenever I remember that story, the one thing that strikes me most was how sudden it all happened. One moment, he was there, and the next, he was gone." Her voiced remained steady, but her heartache was undeniable. "You just _never_ know what the day will bring. For all the dreams we have and the plans we make, life might just bring us somewhere we never intend to go."

Yuki shook her head and gave a forced laugh. "I'm sorry for being such a downer. What I _really _want to say is that I hope we can make every one of our memories matter, Souhei. I know we're young and we've got the rest of our lives ahead of us, but still." With a smile, she urged again, "Let's make it count, 'kay?"

Souhei managed a small, "Okay." He and Yuki had been close friends for years, but even then, her willingness to be completely vulnerable with him still shook him to the core. It was as if by baring her soul, she cracked open the way to his own. It made him shiver to think how inextricable they had truly become.

Any words that might've sufficed to reassure her merely drowned in the thundering of his heart. Wide, glittering brown eyes and soft, parted pink lips wordlessly invited as she pulled him close… so he answered with a kiss.

Souhei heard her breath catch when their lips made contact. Weaving a hand into the soft tumble of her hair, he pressed against her mouth gently and struggled to memorize the sensation even as he got lost in it. It was a chaste kiss, but he was kissing _Yuki,_ and that was enough to set fire to his senses. She sighed, her hands wandering from his waist to his face, and tiptoed higher to deepen their kiss. The sweet, curious taste of her tongue made his head spin and nearly brought him to his knees.

Yuki groaned in complaint when he pulled away, so he appeased her by planting kisses on her brow, her nose, her neck. She giggled with pleasure as he lingered there and whispered, "Does this count as making it count?"

Her laughter filled his heart full to bursting. "Almost," she teased, and arched back to give him another kiss.

—_-_

"The moon is beautiful tonight," Yuki murmured. She stared at it longingly as Souhei draped an arm across her shoulders. "Don't you think?"

"Sure is," he agreed. Making good on her promise to bring him to the forest, Yuki had led Souhei to a clearing that offered a gorgeous view of the full moon. While the hour hardly warranted an exploration deep into the mountain, it was an evening she wouldn't spend with anyone else; this moon was special to her, and thus could only shared with someone who had a tantamount claim to her heart.

When she woke up that morning, she just _knew. _It was initially disconcerting to know that something had slid back flush into place within her spirit. She had gotten used to the hole she carried in her chest, and to have it filled again almost felt like being weighed down. She took turns at being confused, amazed, blissful, then uncertain, wondering how it managed to return without her noticing. Then, upon closing her eyes, a vision had seized her heart so fiercely she'd almost cried.

It was her father, standing amid a field of flowers, face shining with love and pride_. _In the dream, neither she nor her dad uttered a single word. The thousand and one questions she would've loved to ask melted in the warmth of his gaze, and when he broke into a smile, it became clear why there was no need to say anything at all. She'd gotten it back, which means she got _him _back, and everything had been righted once again.

Now that she sat beside the young man she loved, she felt a flutter in her stomach at the thought of what she was about to do. Quietly, she raised a hand to touch the ear she'd nearly ruined, and hesitated.

Souhei hummed in response. His eyes spoke volumes about how much he loved and trusted her, doing wonders for her courage. A brief vision of gold glinted in her mind's eye before a familiar voice filled her head.

"Are you still afraid, Honshu?" the fox spirit asked coaxingly. "Is this the human who would have you deny who you are, or will he affirm your choice? My forests bear witness to your fates."

Yuki smiled back at Souhei, hoping that the fox spirit could see her too. After she rose from her seat on the grass, she edged back toward the underbrush until she was partially concealed. She met his puzzled gaze evenly, and for the first time in years, Yuki fully transformed into a wolf.

The thrill of slipping out of her skin into the pelt of a wolf had her heart leaping for joy. She bristled along her spine as dainty limbs became strong paws, long hair became lush mane, and sights, sounds and smells came alive in a way no mere human could ever know. Her instincts were set ablaze by the need to run, to hunt, to howl, but the heart of the girl sought only one thing. Timidly, she padded out into plain view and presented her alternate form to Souhei.

At first, he gaped. He'd never seen her completely shift into a wolf before, and no one could blame him for being so surprised. Yuki's ears pricked forward at the pounding of his heart as he slowly stood up and began walking toward her. "Yuki?" he breathed. The full grown wolf inclined her head in acknowledgement.

In moments that each felt like a pocket of eternity, Yuki watched as he knelt in front of her, his expression one of unguarded awe. Then he tangled his hand in her mane, pressed his forehead against hers, and whispered, "You're beautiful."

To be accepted. To belong. To be loved. As a human girl, these were the things that Yuki craved most, the things that fueled her actions and choices right down to the way she talked and the clothes she wore. It didn't feel like too long ago when she was just an awkward little girl with dirt-stained knees and a desperate need to fit in. To even _think_ that it would be possible to attain so much happiness by being herself had been ridiculous.

_Absolutely ridiculous, yet now, absolutely real. _Surrounded by loving arms and the unmistakable scent of home, Yuki wept. A warm breeze carried her sobbing high up into the night, like a serenade to the stars.

* * *

Thank you SO much to everyone who took the time to read this story all the way to the end. It has literally been _at least _six whole years since I last wrote a story, and even longer since I dabbled in fanfiction. This is actually my very first completed fanfic, and it's been a rewarding experience. I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this little sojourn in the world of _Wolf Children_. Watch out for a bonus chapter where Souhei is confronted about his relationship with Yuki by a very grown up and very _human _Ame. Until next time!

Much love,

Flowerling


End file.
